Hiruiseki
by Kaeru Soyokaze
Summary: When Kuronue gets a chance to come back to life, he finds that he has to now watch over an innocent Ice Maiden...uh-oh. It's DONE!
1. Revival: At what price?

Bwahaha... ok, this was just something at reikitantei.net that I realized would make an interesting fic...the relationship between Kuronue, the former bat demon partner of Kurama and Kaeru, a little Koorime. The world's unlikeliest duo. So I thought, why not? This will basically be chaotic comedy, but who knows...cameo appearances by Kia, Kelsey, and Rei! And Mizu, of course, who I don't own, but her owner said I can use her. Ha. Okay...back to work. If you don't know who Kuronue is, do some searching...or watch the second YYH movie. Bwehehehe...so there. *blinks* Ok, I've never done THAT laugh before...  
  
Rei: Run! It's the apocalypse!! Kia has a new evil laugh!! Lemurs and radishes first!  
  
Kia: ...Rei, that's just too weird.  
  
Rei: ^^ I try.  
  
Kuronue: And you succeed. *inches away*  
  
Kia: *rolling her eyes* Let's get started. NOW.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What the hell am I doing here?" Kuronue snapped, indigo eyes glittering dangerously, as he glared at the high back of a chair behind the desk he stood at. "Can't a person stay dead in peace without getting dragged to this hellhole?!" Annoyed, the chimera propped his hands on his hips. "Who's in charge here??"  
  
"I am." The chair slowly swiveled around. The demon took a good look- and burst into raucous laughter, pointing a shaking finger at the occupant. "A BABY?!"  
  
Koenma's left eye twitched slightly in annoyance. "I'm probably older than you, bat."  
  
Kuronue choked on that. When he stopped coughing, he peered at the pint-sized ruler of Reikai. "I assume you called me here for a reason. Tell me, was it to get you a bottle? I don't do diaper changes."  
  
"Spare me your pathetic attempts at humor," Koenma muttered, now sporting a sullen grimace-an interesting look, considering he was sucking a pacifier. "Anyway, I have a proposition for you, since I don't think the Reikai Tantei can handle this."  
  
Kuronue started to shake his head from side to side, slashing his palms downward in the universal NO gesture. Luckily, Koenma had guessed this might happen and was prepared.  
  
"You'll get to see Kurama again."  
  
"Kurama?!" Kuronue stared at the toddler, and for a moment, he smiled, all traces of bitterness gone. And then it passed, and he scowled slightly.  
  
"So...what is this...MISSION?" He demanded impatiently.  
  
Koenma cleared his throat. "There is a powerful Koorime hunter gaining power. We're not sure how he's attaining it, but the Ice Maiden population is dwindling, so we suspect it has something to do with that."  
  
"Hai, hai, get to the point," Kuronue said curtly, rolling his eyes.  
  
"In exchange for getting your life back and seeing your partner again..." Koenma hesitated, then suddenly babbled, "youhavetoprotectaKoorimefromthehunterbeforehefindsher."  
  
The chimera blinked slowly, then reached up to touch a pointed ear, his hand brushing against the piece of cloth tied over the front of his head, like some sort of hat. "Say that again- SLOWER this time."  
  
The tiny ruler took a deep breath. "Your mission is to protect a Koorime from the hunter, before he finds her."  
  
"What?! Can't you just get one of your SLAVES to- wait...a Koorime?"  
  
"Hai..." Koenma said warily.  
  
"Those ice girls that cry valuable gems?"  
  
"Uh..." Suddenly, Koenma caught on. "No, Kuronue, you are NOT making her cry!"  
  
"But hiruiseki!" the demon whined. "They're practically priceless!"  
  
"Exactly. If you make her cry, you're coming straight back."  
  
"Fine..." Kuronue grumbled. Then he perked out. "What if someone ELSE makes her cry?"  
  
Koenma raised an eyebrow. "...I don't believe this. You are NOT stealing her tear-gems. You're not TOUCHING her tear-gems unless she gives them to you! Understood??"  
  
"Hai," the chimera said stiffly, rustling his midnight wings irritably. Well...he'd just have to PERSUADE her to give them to him...it shouldn't be too hard. "Ok...so what's so important about THIS Ice Maiden in particular?"  
  
"She has some sort of connection to the hunter...she alone knows what can stop him. And he knows she knows it, so he'll be searching for her...it's YOUR job to keep her hidden from him!"  
  
"Do I get a picture? A name? Her pet bunny? ANYTHING?"  
  
"Umm...she has sea-green hair and ruby eyes...she's short...and she'll be wearing a blue kimono." Koenma smirked. "That's all I know."  
  
Kuronue glared at him, gritting his teeth. "You just described the entire Koorime population!"  
  
"Well...she's one of three Koorime in Ningenkai, and one is male, so that should make her easier to find." The toddler took one look at the chimera, then sighed. "I'll send her over to Kurama's house, okay? That should help."  
  
"...Kurama has a HOUSE?"  
  
"Oh, that's right..." Koenma shook his head in amusement. "Awhile ago, he was gravely injured by a hunter and his spirit fled to Ningenkai, residing in a human body. So, he may look...different."  
  
Kuronue raised his eyebrows. "Diff...never mind. So can I go now?"  
  
"I'll have one of the ferrygirls take you."  
  
"Not Teki," the chimera said immediately. "Anyone but her. That little brat...I swear it was that time of-"  
  
"It's not Teki," Koenma replied, cutting him off before he could finish the sentence. The cynical raven-haired ferrygirl always seemed to pop up when the timing was off. "Botan can take you."  
  
"Botan?! That irritating blue-haired schoolgirl? Tell me you're kidding." Kuronue scowled. "She's DANGEROUS!"  
  
"Of course, I could always call in Teki..." the short ruler said blithely, twiddling his thumbs.  
  
Irritated, Kuronue stalked out of the room. "Fine. Let's just get this over with."  
  
Six minutes and twenty-three seconds later, he was already regretting this. Botan was indeed reckless on her oar, and Kuronue suspected she had gotten into some of Ayame's wine.  
  
"Why don't I just fly?" He suggested desperately.   
  
"Nuh-uh!" Botan giggled, her ponytail bobbing as she turned to look at Kuronue...who was perched on the oar somewhat awkwardly, wings folded tightly and arms wrapped gingerly around her kimono-clad waist.  
  
"Keep your eyes ahead, YOU BAKA!" The chimera shrieked as Botan almost hit another ferrygirl, who practically fell off her oar, catching herself in time and shaking her fist angrily at them.  
  
"Gomen!" The blue-haired "driver" called in apology, and then blinked her bright pink eyes, quickly pulling into a sharp dive. "Almost there! Hang on!"  
  
Kuronue silently prayed to any gods that might be listening that he'd never steal another thing again if Botan could somehow land this monstrosity safely. He'd only been alive for seven minutes!  
  
Miraculously, Botan somehow managed to pull to a stop about four inches from the ground and gave Kuronue a shove, knocking him to the dirt. "Ne, have fun, Kuronue-kun!"  
  
The chimera straightened, brushed dust off his clothes, and turned to send the ferrygirl off with a single finger tribute...but she had already departed. "...Kuso. Baka ferrygirl." He frowned in annoyance when he felt one of his wings being tugged. "What is it NOW?" He exploded, whirling around and flaring the tugged appendage.  
  
A pimply-faced ningen teenager stared at him in shock. "Dude...your wings...they're REAL! What are you, some type of vamp or something??"  
  
Kuronue stared down at him coldly. Before he knew what was happening, a crowd had formed, and a strange white vehicle with the words "KHZTV" was pulling up, and more ningens carrying odd equipment poured out of it. And then a stooped, white-haired man wearing black robes and a golden cross around his neck approached cautiously, dangling a sort of necklace made from...garlic cloves?  
  
"Begone, foul creature..." the old ningen intoned, trying to throw the necklace over Kuronue's head. The chimera, wrinkling his nose at the smell, stepped back. A female ningen began babbling into an odd black thing that amplified her voice, somewhat.  
  
"Leave us!" the other man's voice was also rising in volume and becoming shrill. Kuronue twitched his ears, bothered by the sound, and lunged at the man...and then was gone, flapping into the skies and following Kurama's faint energy signal.  
  
There was a startled pause, quickly succeeded by another shriek from the priest. "My CROSS!" Ah, yes...apparently, Kuro still couldn't resist an easy stealing opportunity.   
  
Speak of the devil, the chimera had already landed in front of a neat-looking house. He hesitated, then rapped on the door with his knuckles. To see Kurama again, after all these years...  
  
The door opened, and Kuronue found himself looking down into a pair of startled brown eyes, belonging to a ningen girl who appeared to be in her teens. 16 or 17, he guessed. Koenma had said that Kurama would appear to be different than as the silver-haired Youko that Kuronue knew...but would he actually come back as a girl? Only one way to tell.  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
The girl blinked at him. And then she was shoved aside as another girl wearing dark robes and with a wicked expression in her twinkling green eyes came to the door. Curly auburn hair tumbled down her back and she grinned at Kuronue. "What can we do for you, bat?"  
  
"Kurama?" Kuronue tried again, slowly stepping forward. This female wasn't as hesitant as the other one and threw herself at him, catching him offbalance. Surprised, he put his arms around her to steady them both.  
  
"FINALLY someone appreciates me!" She said gleefully. "Now, batty, let's go free the Bolivean miniature singing monkeys!"  
  
The other girl rolled her eyes and caught hold of the strange female's hood, dragging her back. "Rei, it's not nice to throw yourself at people..."  
  
"Especially not attractive males." A silvery-haired, blue-eyed female peered at him curiously from behind the other two.  
  
Kuronue hid a grin behind his hand. Looks like Kurama had a harem. "Where's Kurama?" he asked the three of them.  
  
The green-eyed one, Rei, grinned. "Kurama? Right there." She pointed to the brunette.  
  
The chimera hugged the one indicated. "Kurama! It's been awhile..."  
  
"I'm...not...Kurama...!" her voice was somewhat muffled.  
  
He released her, holding her at arms'-length. "You're not?"  
  
She sighed. "No! Kurama! Stop making out with Chitsuko and say hello to your friend!"  
  
"Friend?" A gray-eyed blonde ningen poked her head over the other's shoulder. "Hey...it's that vampire guy from the news!! Kurama, you know the vamp guy??"  
  
"He's too cute to be a vampire..." the silvery-haired female said, smirking slightly.  
  
The blonde gave her a jab in the ribs, provoking an angry yelp from the injured. "Careful, Mizu, Touya might get jealous."  
  
The brunette rolled her eyes. "Kelsey, Mizu, stop..." she raised her voice. "KURAMA! GET YOUR LITTLE FOX BUTT OUT HERE!!"  
  
There was an exasperated sigh and a ningen with beautiful red locks slowly walked over, emerald eyes a bit dreamy from whatever he'd just been doing. Well...Kuronue HOPED it was a male...this one also seemed vaguely feminine, but didn't seem to have the same upper body as the others at the door. Not that he was looking.  
  
"Patience, Kia, you don't have to-" He glanced at the visitor, and then those eyes lost every bit of dreaminess and widened, as if in shock. "KURONUE?"  
  
"Kurama?" the chimera ventured, hoping he'd gotten it right. Third time's a charm, apparently, for the redhead let out a glad cry and hugged his old partner, stepping back with a small smirk on his face.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit, Kuro."  
  
"You've changed a lot, Fox. No ears, no tail, and your own harem."  
  
Kia, Kelsey, Mizu, and Rei all simultaneously choked.   
  
"HAREM?" Kelsey coughed, gasping for air, as Mizu doubled over in laughter.   
  
"Naw, Chitsuko's his girl," Rei informed Kuronue, arching an eyebrow.   
  
A girl about the age of the others slipped between Kia and Kelsey, looking at Kuronue with wary blue-gray eyes. Her golden-brown tresses were braided down her back and she was dressed in a rose-colored sweater and black jeans. The others seemed to dress just as casual, with the exception of the robe-clad Rei. "Someone mentioned my name?" She asked curiously.  
  
Kurama smiled at her affectionately, before grasping Kuronue's wrist and dragging him inside. "I sense we have a lot to talk about, old friend..."  
  
"You're not kidding..." the chimera said dryly. "But you're going to get another visitor soon..."  
  
*OOC*  
  
First chapter done! Sooo...what do you think? I do NOT own Chitsuko, or any of the original YYH characters. Hanyou Lothuial is Chit-chan's...err...creator, and was nice enough to let me use her in this...ne, Lexi-san, if it bothers you, I'll remove her. ^^;; She didn't seem to fit in Yarikake, so I figured she could interact with Kia and co. here! Next chapter...  
  
* Kuronue goes to a bar, while waiting for his "assignment"...what follows can only be described as "pure and utter chaos"...  
  
* Say hello to Kaeru, Kuronue's...err...charge! Only guess what? She's terrified of males...poor Kuro.  
  
* The gang gets together to help Kuronue gain Kaeru's trust...yeah, good luck with THAT, bat boy. Please review! I had a lot of help on this from Mizu-chan! Arigato gozaimasu, Mizu-chan!  
  
I haven't decided yet if this will be romance between Koorime and chimera, or just Kuronue struggling to deal with a reluctant charge. Please let me know YOUR opinion! 


	2. Kaeru

I got reviews! *hops up and down* And yes, I felt Kuronue was sadly overlooked, and the poor guy needed to have his own fanfic...of sorts. Once again, I'm going to ask...do any of you think that Kuronue should pair up with Kaeru (*snickers* sorry, funny thought!) or be his own single self and treat her like a little sister...or a dog. O.o;; Hey, it's Kuronue we're talking about, not Mr. Rogers. I forgot a disclaimer so here it is...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters of YuYu Hakusho! The only characters I DO own are Kia, Kelsey (of a sort...o.o), Rei and Axe, Kage, and Kaeru. Mizu, Chitsuko, Mikage, and Zyoshi are owned by their owners. Flames will be taken to warm poor children. So go ahead-you're helping humanity!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kuronue soon became acquainted with Kurama's reluctant "harem". Kelsey and Kia were the Sole Holders of some legendary Mirror of great power. This intrigued him, but neither girl seemed to want to discuss it in front of him after they had heard of his history as a thief. Kia, a year older than Kelsey, was a little wary of the chimera, but she eventually warmed up to him. Kelsey liked him from the start and introduced him to bubble-gum, which had been a disaster. They'd had a contest to see who could stuff the most pieces of gum in their mouths and Kuronue had accidentally swallowed nineteen pieces of gum, causing Kia to call him an idiot and Kelsey to laugh her head off. Mizu, a liquid-manipulating kitsune, seemed to like Kuronue well enough and flirted with him, despite her obvious connection to Touya, the Ice Master.   
  
Chitsuko, Kurama's pretty friend, was nice to him when she discovered how long he and Kurama had known each other. Kuronue, in turn, was intrigued by her history. She was actually a powerful youkai named Kohana with her spirit energy running in her blood. She too was a Youko, and Kurama had protected her as a baby, sending her spirit to Ningenkai to occupy a fetus when she was threatened. And now the two seemed to be pretty close. And Rei...well, the woman talked to an inanimate object! He was starting to wonder if she retained even the slightest shred of sanity. And none of them were unattractive. Mizu and Zyoshi, a violet-haired hanyou friend of Kia and Kelsey were sultry, Kelsey's charm and endearing nuances added to her looks, Rei was a vivacious beauty, and Chitsuko and Kia were attractive in a subdued manner... "quiet beauties" Yusuke Urameshi, one of Kurama's friends, jokingly called them. There was another girl named Mikage, but she had been staying with her relatives, and none of them had seen her lately.  
  
Of course, Kuronue and the girls had had their share of conflicts. The chimera, closely watching Chitsuko and Kurama, had asked Kia and Mizu, who were sitting on the floor with a big, black ningen dog they called "Kage", if the two foxes were mates.  
  
"Are...are they WHAT?" The brown-haired girl toyed with her ponytail, wrapping a few dark strands around her index finger.  
  
"Mates," the bat-winged youkai repeated. "She hasn't gone into heat yet, has she?" He looked curiously at the Mirror Holder. "Do ningen girls go into heat?"  
  
Mizu choked on whatever she had been about to say, and promptly went into a coughing fit. Kelsey returned from the kitchen with a ham sandwich and a glass of water, which she handed to Mizu.  
  
"Well?" Kuronue asked Kia impatiently, and Kelsey turned her head slightly, listening. "DO they?"  
  
"No, Kuronue," the brunette said with gritted teeth. "Ningen females...do NOT...go into heat."  
  
"NANI?!" Kelsey shrieked, spitting out a chunk of ham. "Is THAT what he asked??"  
  
The silvery-haired kitsune nodded slowly, taking a sip of water and leisurely swishing it around in her mouth before she replied. "Hai..."  
  
"WHAT?" The bat demon said indignantly, practically getting a chill as Kia and Kelsey fixed him with a double glare. "What'd I say?"  
  
"DOGS go into heat..." Kelsey said angrily, taking a step toward him. "FEMALE DOGS, KURONUE, YOU BASTARD!!"  
  
"Axe needs a mate," Rei piped up from the corner of the room, hefting the heavy weapon. "Any takers? How about you, Urameshi?"  
  
Yusuke gave a shudder as he sat on the couch, watching Kelsey and Kia chase after Kuronue. "Uh...no, that's okay."  
  
***  
  
Kuronue was finally able to escape from Kurama's house and decided to find a bar and stay there for awhile...at least until those crazy girls calmed down...he was now nursing a bump on his head from a giant potted plant they'd managed to peg him with. And hopefully, the Koorime would be there by the time he returned.  
  
After some searching, the chimera located a bar teeming with youkai, all disguised as humans. The disguises weren't very good, since a few had horns or forked tails...not that Kuronue was any better. He wasn't even bothering to hide his wings or ears. He chose a stool, and ordered vodka from the bartender, tilting his head back to let the alcohol slide down his throat. It was fairly peaceful...until he heard a lot of ruckus occurring in a corner of the small tavern.  
  
A group of about five horned youkai surrounded something, sneering and poking it, laughing loudly. Kuronue was about to return to his drink when the circle shifted and he saw who they were torturing.  
  
A petite girl was on her knees, staring at the youkai with wide ruby eyes, strands of sea-green hair straggling across her pale face, with the rest tied into a high ponytail with some sort of red flower ornament. She was dressed in a light blue kimono, with a red one underneath and a blue obi. And at the moment, she looked terrified. "Onegai...just leave me alone..."  
  
One of them, a three-horned, green-skinned fellow, kicked her in the side roughly. She yelped and crumpled in a ball. "Leave you alone? Don't make me laugh, sweetie...I know what happens when Koorime cry...they make guys like us big bucks! Now cry, you little snowdrop!"  
  
No one could exactly remember what happened next. But suddenly, the temperature in the bar had dropped sharply, snow was flying everywhere at great speeds and the five youkai were ice statues. The Koorime stood up, brushed her hands on her kimono, and looked apologetically at the shivering drunkards. "Gomen nasai..." she stopped glowing gold, and the frost slowly faded, restoring the room to normal.  
  
"Geez, Kaeru," the bartender, a kind-looking youkai with purple hair said, putting down a newly-dried glass. "Do you have t'do that EVERY time?? They're payin' customers!" He had an Australian accent and he seemed to know this girl well.  
  
The girl (Kaeru?) sighed, lowering her gaze. "Gomen nasai, Chuu-san...I couldn't help it..."  
  
"I know, love...it's okay, they were bastards, anyways..." Chuu reached over the countertop, patting the Koorime's head. "But my shift's over, and don't ye have t'get to Kurama's house?"  
  
"That's right!" Her hands flew to her mouth. "I'd completely forgotten! But...I don't even know where it is..."  
  
Kuronue, convinced that this was the Koorime he was supposed to protect, spoke up. "I can take you."  
  
The Ice Maiden whirled around, eyes widening in surprise and fright. "Who're you?"  
  
The chimera hastily held up his hand in surrender. "Take it easy, I'm not your enemy. That little bra- I mean, Koenma sent me."  
  
"And...?" Kaeru said coldly, still watching him warily.  
  
Kuronue sighed. "I've been assigned to protect you. I'm Kuronue."  
  
Chuu blinked. "Kuronue? Kurama mentioned you...that perverted thief bat demon..."  
  
Kaeru flinched. "Perverted...thief?" She didn't look any more thrilled than she had previously.  
  
"I'm not perverted," the chimera said hotly. "And you have my word that I won't harm you, Koorime!"  
  
"I have a name!" she retorted. "And how can I take the word of a THIEF?"  
  
"KAERU, then. And I'm a friend of Kurama's!"  
  
"Also a thief," Chuu said helpfully. "But a good guy..."  
  
Still Kaeru hesitated. Losing what little patience he had, Kuronue reached out, wrapped his arm around the Koorime's slender waist and hoisted her up and over his right shoulder, holding her firmly in place with his right arm. "Okay, let's go."  
  
Needless to say, the Koorime was NOT happy and began to struggle, flailing against the bat demon. "Let me go!!"  
  
Chuu sighed. "Careful with her, Bat, this one's been through a lot."  
  
"She's about to go through a hell of a lot more if she doesn't stop wiggling!" Kuronue snapped.  
  
Chastened, Kaeru fell silent and draped limply over the chimera's broad shoulder. He smirked, and glanced over at Chuu. "You coming?"  
  
"No, I need to head back to Suzuki's...but I'll be back tomorrow to check on 'er. Be good now, love, y'hear?" He winked at the Koorime, who refused to meet his gaze. "You'll thank me for this someday, I'm sure."  
  
Kuronue rolled his eyes and headed back. He could tell this wasn't going to be easy...  
  
***  
  
"Waaaaiiiiii! She's so ADORABLE!!"  
  
Rei was bending over, looking at Kaeru, who, unnerved by such scrutiny, was staring at the floor.   
  
"Stop it, Rei, you're frightening her!" Kia said exasperatedly, noting the petite girl's scared expression.  
  
Chitsuko had also noticed, and now knelt by the Ice Maiden, who was shivering. "It's alright, Kaeru, we're not going to hurt you. We're here to help protect you from that hunter."  
  
"And squish you and hug you to death, because you're just so KAWAIIIIIII!" And Rei was off again. Kelsey, Zyoshi, and Mizu were having problems keeping straight faces. Kia exchanged glances with Jin, the redheaded Wind Master. Privately, Kuronue considered them to be mates, but after today, he would never say that to the brunette's face. It'd probably be the last thing he'd ever do.  
  
"She DOES have a point, though..." The blonde youkai Suzuki had even dropped by, curious to meet this "assignment". He now grinned at Kaeru. "She's pretty cute."  
  
"Stop, Suzuki, you'll make us all jealous," Mizu told him, rolling her eyes.   
  
"Naw...she's Kuronue's. She's been claimed." Rei smirked.  
  
Kuronue pretended he hadn't heard that, walking over to Kaeru. "Oi, Koorime. What do you know about this hunter guy?"  
  
The girl flinched, taking a step back, away from him. She kept her eyes trained on the carpet.  
  
Yusuke snorted. "Yeah, she and Kuronue have a REAL relationship going."  
  
"Any more love, and we'll start seeing hearts," Zyoshi (or Z) added.  
  
"And beautiful swelling music will fill the air!" Kelsey clasped her hands dramatically over her heart. "It's so sappy, I can't stand it."  
  
"Please tell me I'm not the only sane person in this room..." Kia groaned. Jin patted her back sympathetically.  
  
"There's always Puu," Chitsuko told her solemnly, handing the girl Yusuke's blue penguin-like Spirit Beast.  
  
Kia grinned, lifting the little creature to eye-level. "Say something intelligent, Puu."  
  
"Puuuuuuu!" He replied, flapping his ears, which also served as wings.  
  
Kurama chuckled, wrapping an arm loosely around Chitsuko's waist. "My thoughts exactly." He pulled her close, brushing his lips against her cheek.   
  
Mizu raised an eyebrow. "What was that about too much love in the room?"  
  
"We're getting off track, Axe says," Rei informed everyone. "We have to find out about the hunter."  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day when I'd agree with a weapon," Touya murmured.  
  
"Life's funny, ain't it, Touya?" Jin remarked, grinning cheerfully.  
  
"I TRIED!" Kuronue protested. "She's just afraid of me!"  
  
"Who could be afraid of YOU?" Kelsey poked his wings.   
  
"Lots of people," he said stiffly.  
  
"Oh?" She grinned. "Like who?"  
  
"Kaeru?" Chitsuko looked over at the Koorime, not bothering to move Kurama's arm. "Can you tell us anything about this hunter that's after you?"  
  
Kuronue snorted. "Good luck with THAT." He yelped as Kia aimed a kick at his shins.  
  
"Quiet, you!"  
  
"...His name is Zenkai."  
  
"Nani?" Suddenly, everyone was looking at Kaeru, who was now staring even harder at the ground, as if wishing it would swallow her up.  
  
"His name is Zenkai," the Ice Maiden repeated softly. "He's a Koorime hunter, and he killed my mother...he's angry that I escaped him...no one has ever escaped him..." She trailed off, falling silent, and a couple of small, sparkling globes hit the floor.  
  
"Hiruiseki..." Kuronue breathed, starting forward. And then he remembered what Koenma had said and cursed under his breath, subsiding.  
  
"Um..." Kia had also spotted them and picked them up, placing them in the Koorime's hand. "Did these...just come from your eyes?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Koorime cry tear-gems," Kurama explained to the blank-looking Kia and Kelsey. "They're called hiruiseki and they're very valuable. They're often tortured and forced to cry for that reason. Hiei's sister was captured once and had to cry gems for a greedy ningen man named Tarukane."  
  
"Yukina?" Kia breathed, appalled. "They DID that?"  
  
"Yukina?" Kaeru lifted her head, surprised. "You know her?"  
  
Kelsey blinked. "YOU know her?"  
  
"Hai. She was a good friend of mine..." The Koorime yawned, covering her mouth with her hands politely.  
  
Kurama's sharp fox eyes noticed this. "Kaeru, how long have you been in Ningenkai..."  
  
She removed her hands, looking puzzled by the question. "This is the second day...why?"  
  
"You look exhausted. I suggest you get some sleep. 'Kaasan won't mind if you stay here...she's letting Kuronue stay here too, and it's a good idea if you two stay together."  
  
Judging from the look on Kaeru's face, she didn't consider it a good idea at all. But she was practically asleep on her feet, and Chitsuko took the girl's hand.   
  
"Come on, Kaeru-san, Shiori-san has a lot of spare bedrooms...you can have the one next to mine!" Still talking warmly, she led the tired Koorime out of the living room.  
  
"You're going t'have your hands full with that lass, Kuro," Jin told the chimera, who sighed wearily.  
  
"I know..."  
  
"It's going to be hard to protect her when she's terrified of you," Kia mused, looking thoughtful. "You'll need to find a way to gain her trust."  
  
Kuronue scowled. "I am NOT having tea parties with her!"  
  
"Axe says she's sixteen in ningen terms, so she's probably too old for tea parties...if she's even heard of them." Rei smiled sweetly.  
  
"I don't wanna know..." Shishiwakamaru, the blue-haired samurai, who seemed to be fond of Kelsey, shook his head. "That thing deeply perturbs me."  
  
"EVERYTHING perturbs you, Shishi," Suzuki told him, grinning. "But we'd better head back to the house. Don't worry, Kuronue, we'll come up with a way for her to trust you." He and his group departed, leaving Kuronue alone with Kurama.   
  
The chimera buried his head in his hands. "What did I get myself into?"  
  
Kurama sighed quietly. "I'm sure everything will work out fine, Kuro." He hoped so...how would Kuronue be able to protect a Koorime if she didn't even trust him?  
  
*OOC*  
  
Aww...this should be getting interesting now. How the heck will Kuronue be able to accomplish this mission? Please review! I have one vote for Kaeru+Kuronue...keep 'em coming, I really don't know...-.- NEXT chapter!  
  
* The gang learns a little more about Zenkai from none other than...Hiei?  
  
* Mizu tries to teach Kuronue how to bake a cake...ooooh boy...  
  
* It's VERY hard to earn Kaeru's trust...but what happens when the Koorime has a horrible nightmare? Guess who goes in to talk to her...  
  
Like I said...review! The pug will love you! 


	3. Cake fights and Nightmares

Yay! I have reviews...err...more reviews! And I feel loved! And so does Kaeru, and Rei, and etc...even Kuronue, although you know he won't admit it. -.-  
  
Kuronue: There's nothing to admit...  
  
Kia: *rolls her eyes* See? Because she mentioned this fic and because she's a great person, I am recommending Hanyou Lothuial's Kokitsune series...^^ she's on her third book right now, and it's REALLY good! And this chapter is dedicated to her! ^^;; I'm so mean to poor Kuro-kun, but...let's see. Last chapter, Kuronue pissed off Kia and Kelsey with his "heat" question, and ended up running into the very Koorime he's supposed to protect...only problem is, she's TERRIFIED of him. I don't make this easy, do I? ^^ Let's see if things will change.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"...You want me to teach you how to bake a cake?" Mizu raised a thin eyebrow, blinking at the chimera. "WHY?"  
  
Kuronue shifted, looking uncomfortable, and played with his arm straps, avoiding the kitsune's gaze. "Because there's nothing better to do?"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be watching Kaeru?" Kia asked, sitting on a kitchen chair the wrong way and resting her chin on her hands, which were placed on the top. "I mean, isn't that the main reason why you're here?"  
  
The chimera glared at the brunette, who gazed back at him calmly. "It's a little hard to watch someone when she hates you, in case you haven't noticed!"  
  
"That's right," Kelsey realized, plopping down in another chair by the kitchen table. "She's frozen you...how many times now in the past three days?"  
  
"Nine," he said stiffly.  
  
Jin began to count them on his fingers. He, Suzuki, Rinku, and Shishiwakamaru were also in the kitchen, rummaging for edibles in the cupboards and refrigerators. Chuu, Zyoshi, Touya and Hiei were at Suzuki's house, preferring to stay there. Rei was off somewhere, and Yusuke had gone off to catch Kuwabara up on the news. Chitsuko and Kurama were somewhere in the house, doing who-knew-what, and Kaeru was in her room. As always.  
  
"There was the time you snuck up behind her..."  
  
"I did not!" Kuronue protested.  
  
"The time you tapped her on the shoulder..."  
  
"Freezing me for TOUCHING her! Geez..."  
  
"The time you asked why she freaked out when she's called Snowdrop...when you asked if Koorime took males as sex slaves...when you asked if Koorime wore bras...when you told Rei that Kaeru'd make a perfect mate for Axe...when you asked her if she froze every male she met...when you tried to ruffle her hair...and when you asked if she had gone into heat yet!" Jin finished triumphantly, grinning.  
  
Kia groaned. "AGAIN with the heat thing, Kuronue?"  
  
"Can't you give it a rest?" Kelsey snapped. "NONE of us are going into heat!"  
  
Shishiwakamaru coughed and Suzuki choked on his bowl of rice. "Uh...thanks for the update, Kelsey...please be sure to let the rest of us know when you DO decide to go into heat, okay?"  
  
A split second later, Suzuki's bowl was upended over his head, the grains scattering all over his face, and Kelsey was grinning maliciously.  
  
Mizu rolled her eyes. "Cake?" she reminded Kuronue, who was scowling at everyone. "I was about to make strawberry shortcake..."  
  
Rinku perked up. "Cake?? I think there's jam in here..."  
  
"Shouldn't we ask Kurama first?" Kia wondered. "Or Shiori? This IS their house..."  
  
"Not to worry!" the blue-eyed kitsune said cheerfully, grabbing a large white bag and setting it on the counter. "I bought everything! There's jam, the cake mix, eggs, milk, oil..." She started pulling things out of the afore-mentioned bag and handed them to Kuronue, one by one. The chimera looked somewhat confused, but both Kia and Kelsey took pity on him. The blonde pulled out a bowl from under the sink, and started putting ingredients in, while Kia explained what each one was and what it was used for.  
  
The other males watched, struggling to keep straight faces. Unfortunately, Suzuki let out a guffaw when Kuronue attempted to crack an egg by smashing it a little too vigorously on the countertop.  
  
Mizu directed an icy glare at the blonde martial artist and tossed him a sponge. "Get that smirk off your face, O Beautiful Suzuki, and clean the egg off."  
  
"Why do I have to do it??" He whined, catching it and reluctantly approaching the mess.  
  
"Because you're you." Kelsey fired off that cryptic remark, before handing the mixer to Kuronue. "Now, remember, don't turn it on until the beaters are IN the-" She spoke too late. The chimera had already pressed the power button and was lowering it into the bowl...which was a mistake. Egg, milk, and cake mix went flying around the kitchen, sparing no one.   
  
"TURN...IT...OFF!" Shishiwakamaru yelled over the whirring of the beaters and the startled yelps of the others.  
  
"Please??" Rinku added tearfully, now cowering, having taken refuge under the table with Kelsey.  
  
"I'm...trying!" Kuronue growled, struggling with the switch, and, in a bad case of fumbling fingers, missing the button and instead pressing the one that said "HIGH". The mixer jerked out of his hands, smashing into the jar of strawberry jam, and sending it flying, where it hit the ceiling and shattered, sending glass shards and strawberry jam raining down. Jin grabbed Kia, pulling her to him and hunching over to protect her from getting cut, and Shishiwakamaru joined Kelsey and Rinku under the table. Mizu and Suzuki were trying to fit inside a cabinet, and poor Kuronue just stood there, bewildered by all the chaos.  
  
Chitsuko and Kurama picked this time to wander into the kitchen...and immediately ducked, Kurama doing the same thing as Jin, in order to protect Chitsuko.  
  
"What's going on??" the golden-haired girl cried, stunned by the mess. A splatter of jam landed on her head, and Kurama's mouth twitched at the sight. A second later, he burst out laughing...causing Chitsuko to scowl and scoop some jam off the floor, hurling it at the Youko. It hit his face with a squish. Now grinning, Kurama followed her example and tossed some at Jin. And the fight was underway. Rinku had enough courage to crawl out and was soon splattered in egg yolk and jam. At one point, Rei wandered in, took one look, and was soon running back out, screaming, "The strawberries have attacked!! SAVE YOURSELVES BEFORE THE APPLES REVOLT TOO!" Nobody paid her much mind.  
  
But it was the next arrival that changed things. The atmosphere in the kitchen was loud, with even Kuronue getting into the spirit of the food fight. So no one heard the almost-silent creak of the kitchen door...but EVERYONE noticed when the bowl of batter was swept off the counter by one of Suzuki's flailing arms, sailing into the air, and settling over the head of the unfortunate, unsuspecting victim, cake batter slowly oozing downwards.  
  
Chitsuko and Kia gasped in unison, the latter covering her mouth with sticky hands. Jin, Suzuki, Shishiwakamaru and Rinku were all slack-jawed. Kelsey and Mizu exchanged worried glances, Kurama looked concerned, and Kuronue was horrified.  
  
Kaeru slowly put her hands up, grasping the bowl and removing it from her head. The petite Koorime was covered from head to toe in jam, cake batter, and basically everything else. Her sea-green bangs were plastered to her forehead and her ponytail was dripping creamy batter. She didn't move for a moment, ruby eyes wide and expressing her surprise.   
  
"Kaeru..." Kuronue's voice squeaked slightly and he coughed, clearing it to its former masculinity. "I'm SO sorry..."  
  
"This will make number ten," Jin whispered to Rinku, who nodded numbly.  
  
Suddenly, Kaeru did something that no one in the room was prepared for.  
  
She started to giggle.  
  
Jin's jaw, if anything, dropped even more. "Is she...LAUGHING?"  
  
Kia patted him under his chin, closing his mouth. "Stop gaping. You look like a fish."  
  
"Gee, thanks," the Wind Master muttered, grabbing her in a hug from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him.  
  
"The perfect pair," Suzuki quipped. "Still in love, even when both are covered in cake batter."  
  
Mizu shook her head, turning towards the Koorime. "Mou, Kaeru, daijoubu?"  
  
Kaeru nodded, trying to stifle her mirth. "I don't think I've ever been attacked by a bowl before..."  
  
Jin chuckled. "Believe me, lass, it hurts a lot less than a cookie sheet."  
  
Kia gave him a warning glare. He shut up, winking at the Ice Maiden when the Mirror Holder wasn't looking.  
  
"I believe..." Kurama said quietly. "We need a visit to the hot springs."  
  
"...Does it have to be separate?" Rei poked her head into the kitchen. "Why not coed?"  
  
"Rei..." Kelsey stared at her oddly. "Are you INSANE?! PEOPLE GO NAKED IN THOSE PLACES!!"  
  
"I'm sure Shishi won't mind," Suzuki muttered under his breath. Shishiwakamaru glared at him, and Kelsey rolled her eyes.   
  
"Yeah, and Kurama and Jin won't mind either...or Kuronue."  
  
The three accused shifted, looking everywhere but at Chitsuko, Kia, and all of the girls.  
  
Chitsuko smiled. "There's always bathing suits..."  
  
***  
  
"Cake batter really seems to like you, Kaeru!" Kia seemed perplexed as she held the Koorime down firmly, scrubbing at her hair with a handful of scented shampoo.  
  
"Gomen," Kaeru said sheepishly, wincing as the Mirror Holder kept scrubbing, making her scalp tingle sharply.   
  
"Don't apologize! It wasn't your fault that Suzuki's a klutz!" Mizu grinned, wringing out her silvery hair and handing a comb to Chitsuko, who was attempting to finger-comb the tangles out of her own golden hair. The hanyou smiled gratefully and got back to work.  
  
Kelsey laughed. "Did you see the look on Kuronue's face? He was mortified..."  
  
The smile on Kaeru's face slowly faded and she stared at the heated water, watching the steam rise off the surface.  
  
Kia lifted her hands, dunking them in the water to rinse them, looking at the Ice Maiden in concern. "Gomen, Kaeru, did I scrub too hard?" Her own hair had been detangled while everyone else had been washing and she had volunteered to help the Koorime, who was the messiest of the five girls, with her batter-covered tresses.  
  
"No, of course not, Kia-san!" Kaeru said immediately.  
  
"...It's Kuronue, isn't it?" Chitsuko said gently. When the little Maiden frowned, she laid a hand on her shoulder. "Why does he scare you so much?"  
  
"He's a thief..." was the mumbled reply. "And he makes strange remarks."  
  
Kelsey coughed, mouthing the word "heat" to Kia, who grinned. "I know what you mean."  
  
"And...he's scary..." Poor Kaeru was now sinking down into the water.  
  
"Scary? Kuronue?" Mizu snorted. "FRUIT BATS are scarier."  
  
"You're not used to males being so close, are you?" Chitsuko asked sympathetically. Kaeru nodded silently. "Don't worry. None of the guys will hurt you...they're harmless...annoying as hell, but harmless."  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Shishiwakamaru yelled indignantly from the other side of the wall that separated the men's and women's sides.  
  
Kelsey rolled her eyes. "If you weren't EAVESDROPPING, you WOULDN'T HAVE!" She yelled back.  
  
"We're not!" Rinku yelped. "You guys...girls...are just really loud!!"  
  
Kia raised an eyebrow, picking up a bar of soap and chucking it over the wall, listening to the pained protest from the other side with satisfaction. "That better? I have more..."  
  
"...No more...I don't think my poor head can take it."  
  
"Oops..." the brunette blinked. "Gomen, Jin!!"  
  
"No, really, throw more," Kuronue called. "Aim for Shishi this time."  
  
Mizu coughed. "Don't make us come over there."  
  
There was a stunned silence from the men's side.  
  
"...NAKED?" Suzuki said at last.  
  
Kurama coughed. "Suzuki, please..."  
  
"Like YOU'D mind, Fox!" The blonde shot back. "Your girlfriend's over there too!"  
  
"...Hey, Kit, I had no idea you could turn the color of your hair..." Kuronue sounded amused.  
  
"You're gonna come over here naked?" Rinku piped. He soon ducked as bars of soap and other projectiles came whizzing over the wall, most of them scoring on the hapless males.  
  
"In your DREAMS!" Kelsey snapped.  
  
"Not even then!" Kia added, which got a giggle from Kaeru.  
  
"Then we'll just have to send someone over to YOU!" There was a grunt and a startled cry, and then Kuronue came sailing towards the girls, wrapping his black leathery wings around himself as he hit the water with a tremendous splash. When he surfaced, all five were watching him...and then there was a chorus of piercing screams and the poor chimera was almost drowned.  
  
***  
  
"...You are truly a baka," Hiei informed Kuronue, seated on Kurama's couch with his katana resting on his lap. Rei had said that the Jaganshi had been sitting there ever since he had arrived...about ten minutes after the group had departed for the hot springs.  
  
"You don't have to keep saying that," the bat demon growled, rubbing his head.   
  
"What is it that you wanted, Hiei?" Kurama asked patiently, looking down at the fire youkai.  
  
"Where's Kaeru?" He replied, answering the inquiry with one of his own.  
  
"To her room," Chitsuko replied, sitting down beside him. "She's exhausted, and I think the whole Kuronue incident frightened her..."  
  
Kelsey smirked. "Frightened me too."  
  
"Hn." Hiei folded his arms. "I needed to talk to her about Zenkai..."  
  
"YOU know about this guy too?" Kia looked over at him, surprised.  
  
"Of course." Hiei gave her his famous "Don't-be-a-baka-ningen" Look. "He's a Koorime hunter. What his reasons are, no one knows, only that he seems convinced that one betrayed him and they all need to die. He won't hesitate to kill ANY Koorime, but his main target seems to be Kaeru...she's always managed to escape him."  
  
"Sneaky little thing," Rei remarked.  
  
"LUCKY little thing," Hiei corrected. "And, apparently, she holds the key to something that Zenkai doesn't want discovered...so he'll kill her as soon as possible."  
  
"Do you know what he looks like?" Jin asked.  
  
"...No. No one's seen Zenkai and lived to tell of it...even Kaeru hasn't seen him, from what I've heard...so she's fleeing a faceless enemy."  
  
Kuronue sighed. "And I'm the idiotic bastard who got stuck baby-sitting her..."  
  
Mizu blinked. "She's not a baby, Kuro..."  
  
Suzuki smirked. "Yeah, he saw today...she definitely doesn't have the body..."  
  
The kitsune glared at him, smacking him on the head. "Stop that, you pervert!"  
  
"Didn't see nothin'," the chimera grumbled. "I was too busy trying to breathe underwater."  
  
Chitsuko sighed, stretching slightly and glancing at the clock over the mantelpiece. "It's getting late...I'll see you all tomorrow..."  
  
"She has a point..." Kia yawned. "Suzuki, can we head back to your house now?"  
  
"By all means." The blonde youkai started shooing his house-guests toward the door, waving to Kurama as they all exited. The Youko waved back, and then he, Kuronue, and Chitsuko retired for the night...or so the chimera thought.  
  
***Dream***  
  
"'Kaasan, waaaaait!" Her mother was going too fast, dragging her through the whirling snow. She whimpered, stumbling and falling face-first into the cold whiteness.  
  
Kazuko hesitated, her turquoise hair flapping as the wind picked up. She scooped up her tiny daughter, smoothing her hair down. "Hush, Kaeru...he'll hear you..."  
  
The little Koorime's forehead wrinkled in frustration. "WHO'll hear..."  
  
"Zenkai," her mother said tersely, looking down at the four-year-old and setting her on her feet. "Don't say anything else..."  
  
"Ah, Kazuko...I fear it is too late for that." A tall shadow loomed over them, and Kaeru gave a small squeak, ducking behind her mother and clutching her kimono tightly in a chubby fist. "And this must be your daughter...you should be proud, she looks just like you..."  
  
"Stay away from her!" Kazuko spat, and Kaeru was surprised to hear a harsh, bitter tone in the Ice Maiden's voice that she had never heard before.  
  
The shadow chuckled. "Oh, no...not this time...none shall escape...and especially not you...and your daughter..." It stretched a cloaked arm, reaching for the Koorime child.  
  
With a growl of rage, Kazuko hurled herself at Zenkai, knocking him back. "I said, STAY AWAY!" To Kaeru's horror, the two became locked in a desperate fight, which ended rather quickly...with a hole in her mother's chest.  
  
"Okaasan...Okaasan!!" Kaeru crawled over to the dying Kazuko, placing her tiny hands on the wound and trying to heal it.  
  
"Iie...No, Kaeru..." The Ice Maiden shook her head slowly, wincing. "Even if you had the skills and the power, it's too late for me..."  
  
"No, no..." Tears began to form in Kaeru's eyes. Kazuko smiled tiredly, lifting her hand slowly to brush them away.   
  
"Listen to me carefully, Kaeru...I want you to stay alive. You must, it's essential!" Her voice trembled, then steadied, becoming firm. "You're part of a great destiny, and Zenkai will NOT kill you...now, go..." Ignoring her daughter's stunned gasp, she rose to her feet, swaying slightly, and faced the shadow.   
  
"You're a fool, Kazuko..."  
  
"Okaasan-"  
  
"GO!" She gave Kaeru a shove, watching the child run as fast as her little legs could carry her. Then she turned back to Zenkai. "Never...not her, ever..."  
  
Kaeru gave a pained cry as she fell, her ankle twisting, dropping to the ground. There was a flash, and the Koorime closed her eyes tightly against the pain and the brightness of the light. If only she could have covered her ears as well...for the most horrible, agonized, pain-filled scream ripped through the air, followed by a high-pitched laugh. The little Maiden struggled to her feet, limping away from the scene, although her heart was breaking. The scream continued, and then slowly died down...and Kaeru turned. She'd regret it for the rest of her life.  
  
Zenkai stood there, his arm protruding through Kazuko's back. The older Koorime slowly dropped to her knees, blood spilling and quickly staining the snow crimson, eyes dull and lifeless.  
  
Another scream split the air...it took awhile for Kaeru to realize it was her own.  
  
"'KAAAAAAASAAAAANNNNNNNN!!"  
  
***  
  
Kuronue was in the middle of a deep sleep, curled up on the floor of one of Kurama's guest rooms (he didn't like the bed too much), when something in his senses prickled, rousing the chimera. He blinked sleepy indigo eyes, propping himself up with his hand, and looking around, ears twitching as he tried to puzzle out what had woken him.   
  
And then he heard it. The soft, muffled whimpers drifting from another room. Kaeru's room.  
  
For a moment, he hesitated. This wasn't really any of his business...but since when had THAT ever stopped him? So he tiptoed out of his room and tested the doorknob to Kaeru's. It turned under his hand and he stepped inside cautiously. "...Kaeru?"  
  
The Koorime was sitting up in bed, wearing a large shirt she had acquired from Kurama and was using as a nightgown. Tears were falling from her eyes, hitting the blankets and pooling in the mounds she had made. "'Kaasan..."  
  
Kuronue was starting to get worried. He cleared his throat and stepped closer to the bed. "Kaeru..."  
  
With a start, she stared at him, eyes widening before the tears fell faster. "He killed her...and he's after me..." Her voice became quieter. "I'm afraid..."  
  
The chimera paused, then clambered on the bed, crawling beside Kaeru, stretching out a long, muscular arm, and pulling her close to him, so that her head rested on his chest. "Hey, it's okay..."  
  
For a moment, the Ice Maiden stiffened...and then became quite limp, sobbing into the bat demon's black shirt. Kuronue wasn't quite sure what had frightened her so badly, or why he was actually doing this, but he felt a strong urge to protect her. So he made soothing noises, stroking her hair...even though he felt rather like an idiot...and he was going soft. He'd better get this job done before he became nicer than Kurama...the change between the redhead and the fox-eared Youko he had once known was frightening. If he ever became like that...well, it was only this time...so he stayed there, continuing to stroke her hair until Kaeru's sobs had quieted and she had drifted off to sleep.  
  
When Chitsuko and Kurama looked in to see if Kaeru was awake, they found the Koorime nestled against Kuronue, head resting on his chest, with his own drooping forward, one arm loosely wrapped around Kaeru.  
  
"...I'm starting to wonder if he's getting soft," Kurama mused.  
  
Chitsuko laughed quietly. "Just let them sleep."  
  
*OOC*  
  
EIGHT pages...x.x I hope you're all happy, my fingers have died and gone to LaLa Land...actually, this is fun! But I'm done. With this chapter. Ha. Ha. Ha. Next chapter!  
  
* Kaeru and Yukina have a reunion! What happens when Kaeru knows who Yukina's brother is...but DOESN'T know it's Hiei! ^^ Confused yet?  
  
* It's time for a trip to the beach! What happens when Kuronue encounters a jellyfish and Kaeru tries to understand the concept of "chicken fight"?   
  
* Zenkai shows up...uh-oh... 


	4. Beach Experiences

I have no life. I really don't. It's actually very depressing. Oh, well...^^ I don't really have much of an author's note this time...so sorry to disappoint you all. All I'll say is that I'm REALLY mean to Kuronue...x.x  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The relationship between Kaeru and Kuronue grew a little warmer after that incident...the Koorime still had plenty of opportunities to freeze the chimera whenever he made a perverted remark-which she did. But she didn't flinch when he addressed her, and she was definitely smiling a lot more. But what REALLY cheered the Ice Maiden up was when she received a visitor.  
  
When Kuronue answered Kurama's door on a chilly autumn day, he almost choked on his words. Another Koorime stood at the door, her sea-green hair tied in a lower ponytail than Kaeru's, and her own crimson eyes fixed on Kuronue's violet ones.   
  
"Shimatta...it's another Kaeru!!" He breathed, horrified. "Tell me this is some sort of bad dream..."  
  
The other Ice Maiden blinked, looking somewhat puzzled. "Umm...is...is Kaeru here...?"  
  
"Yukina-chan?" Kuronue's petite charge approached. Once she got close enough to verify the Koorime's identity, her eyes lit up and she flew forward, embracing the other female. "Yukina-chan, it IS you!!"  
  
"Kaeru-chan!" And suddenly both Koorime were crying. The chimera froze, playing with his pendant nervously. He had a hard enough time with ONE Ice Maiden...but two? Luckily, Kurama came to his rescue.  
  
"Ah, Yukina, I see you and Kaeru know each other..." the Youko leaned against a doorframe, dressed in a white silk shirt and black pants, crimson locks flowing free.   
  
"Hai, Kurama-san!" Yukina replied. "We were good friends back home..."  
  
Kaeru nodded. "But you left to find your brother...any luck with that?"  
  
The other Koorime sadly shook her head. "No, nothing...I've made many friends here, but I haven't found him yet..."  
  
"Oh!" Kaeru perked up. "Wait! Ruri-san told me about your brother! He's supposed to have a-"  
  
Kurama immediately went into a coughing fit, interrupting the girl's revelation. Kuronue glanced curiously at the redhead, and both Koorime were also eyeing him, confused. "Gomen...recovering from a nasty cough...still kicks in at times, I'm afraid..."  
  
"Riiiight," the chimera said skeptically.  
  
The Youko smiled, somewhat sheepishly. "So, girls...why don't you go into the kitchen and get reacquainted...Kaeru, you might want to tell Yukina about Zenkai..."  
  
Kaeru flinched as he casually mentioned the name. "H...hai, Kurama-san!!" She and Yukina scurried into the kitchen, the latter sending her childhood friend a worried glance.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kuronue demanded, once the door to the kitchen had been shut firmly, and both males could hear muffled voices drifting out. "That was deliberate, Kit, and don't try to tell me otherwise!"  
  
"Of course..." Kurama sighed. "Kuro, Yukina's brother is Hiei."  
  
"...You're kidding. They look NOTHING alike!"  
  
"Yes, well...they're related. And Hiei doesn't want Yukina to know. So Kaeru can't say anything that might tip her off. Otherwise, Hiei's going to be very angry..."  
  
"You tell, you die!" Kelsey said cheerfully, walking through the still-open front door, closely followed by Kia. "That's the motto of the midget."  
  
The brunette grinned. "That's kind of catchy."  
  
"Hello, girls," Kurama greeted the duo, one eyebrow arching. "And what brings you here?"  
  
"We're kidnapping Kaeru and taking her to the beach," Kelsey announced.  
  
Kia nodded. "Since she's a Koorime, I bet she's never been before. And she can't stay cooped up in here forever. The poor thing needs AIR! SUN! FREEDOM!"  
  
"She's all for Save the Koorime," Kelsey explained with a smirk.  
  
"What about Save the Chimera?" Kuronue asked hopefully. "I'm stuck in here too!"  
  
The brown-haired Mirror Holder smiled. "You can save yourself, but you're welcome to come along...anyone is."  
  
Kurama nodded, stretching and turning away. "I'll go ask Chit-chan if she wants to come..."  
  
Kia and Kelsey exchanged looks. "Ooooh, Chit-chaaaaan!" they chorused, before bursting into a fit of laughter.  
  
Kuronue caught a glimpse of Kurama's cheeks, which were flaming brightly, and the Youko quickened his pace, opening a door (to Chitsuko's room, he guessed) and disappearing inside. "Don't tell me that neither Jin nor Shishi has a nickname for you?" He asked the two howling hyenas.  
  
Kia blinked at him, the corners of her mouth still twitching upwards. "It's a little hard for someone to make a nickname out of something that already IS one," she pointed out. "My full name's Satsukiame, remember?" She glanced over at Kelsey. "And Shishi just calls her the Beautiful Maiden...but only behind her back."  
  
"Really?" Kelsey looked surprised. "I never knew."  
  
Her friend rolled her eyes. "I said BEHIND YOUR BACK. Of course you never knew!" She sweatdropped. "Oh, crud, Shishi's gonna kill me..."  
  
Kurama returned, a hint of pink still evident on his face, with Chitsuko in tow. "Perhaps we should see if the others would like to go..."  
  
Kaeru and Yukina emerged from the kitchen, both looking unusually sober...even for them. "What's going on?" Yukina inquired politely.  
  
"We're going to the beach," Chitsuko explained. "Would you two like to come?"  
  
"We're kidnapping Kaeru, so she doesn't have a choice!" Kelsey grinned mischievously. "What about you, Yukina?"  
  
"I'd like that," the Koorime replied with a shy smile.  
  
"...A beach?" Kaeru looked confused.  
  
Kuronue reached down lazily, ruffling the girl's hair. "Don't worry about it, Kae-chan, you'll see."  
  
"Oooh, Kae-chaaaaaaan!" And Kelsey and Kia started laughing again.  
  
The chimera colored slightly, quickly removing his hand from the puzzled Kaeru's head, and stalking past them, out the door.  
  
"Hey, Kuro-kun, wait!" Chitsuko called after him. "We didn't get towels and bathing suits yet!"  
  
"Oooh, Kuro-kuuuu-" Before either Mirror Holder could laugh at THAT nickname, Kurama had firmly pushed them out the door. "Let's get going, shall we?"  
  
"You're no fun, Fox," Kelsey pouted, as Kaeru went to help Chitsuko search for towels.  
  
***  
  
"So this is a beach?" Kaeru shivered, wrapping the giant yellow beach towel tighter around her petite form as she gazed out at the sparkling blue-green water. "It's so big!"  
  
Suzuki chuckled at her awed tone and wide-eyed expression. "This is actually one of the smaller beaches," he explained. Kaeru's eyes, if anything, got bigger until she more or less resembled an owl...with sea-green hair.  
  
"Mou, Suzuki, you'll overload her poor brain!" Mizu said, laughing. She was wearing a deep blue bikini, the straps decorated with little embroidered raindrops. Of the entire group, most had come along. Hiei had reluctantly agreed when Yukina had begged him to come along. Z had flatly refused, and had stayed at Suzuki's house with Kage. Chuu was working at the bar. Yusuke was out at a movie with Keiko, but Kuwabara had come along eagerly...Kaeru hadn't met him yet, and their encounter was a little awkward.  
  
No sooner had she stepped on the beach, than Kuwabara came zooming over, enfolding her in a huge hug, beach towel and all. "Yukina-saaaaaan!"  
  
"Umm...sir...I'm not...Yukina..." The Koorime ineffectively pushed at him, trying to free herself from the suffocating hold.  
  
"You're not?" The orange-haired boy blinked and held her at arm's-length, studying her carefully. Poor Kaeru's feet dangled a good foot or two from the sand. "You're not! Oh, how could I have possibly mistaken you for my love?? Her hair is more lustrous, her eyes more twinkly, her-"  
  
"Put her DOWN," Kuronue growled, smacking Kuwabara on the head with the back of his hand. The boy blinked, dropping Kaeru obediently, who staggered back from him.   
  
"Gomen nasai...you may not be Yukina-san, but you're still pretty cute!" He winked at her, and Kaeru sweatdropped, unsure of how to respond to this strange ningen.  
  
"Kazuma-san!" Yukina came running over in a white T-shirt with the sleeves rolled up, over a pink one-piece swimsuit. She hugged Kuwabara, while Kaeru and Kuronue both watched curiously.  
  
"Yes, it truly IS a story of Beauty and the Beast," Rei announced, wearing a coconut bra and board shorts. She was busy sitting on the sand, slathering Axe with banana-scented sunscreen.  
  
"Be nice, Rei," Kelsey warned. She was wearing a white one-piece swimsuit with black trim. Kia shook her head, dressed in a light blue bikini with Hawaiian flowers printed on the top half. Strings were tied around her neck and back, holding it in place.   
  
"So...how about a game?" Jin suggested. He and the other boys were in swim shorts, either black, red, or blue.  
  
"Marco Polo?" Mizu ventured.  
  
"See who can sit at the bottom of the ocean floor and survive the longest?" Rei asked. "Last one who dies, wins!"  
  
Touya rolled his eyes. "I see."  
  
"How CAN you see?" The auburn-haired woman poked him. "You have no pupils!"  
  
"It's Touya," Chitsuko pointed out, struggling not to grin. She was wearing a blue bikini top with a gray bikini bottom. It matched, bringing out the color of her eyes. "He sees fine."  
  
"See who can dunk Suzuki and Shishi first?" Rinku piped up.  
  
Kia grinned, giving him the thumbs-up. "I'm up for that one." She flinched as the samurai scowled at her.  
  
"How about chicken fight?" Suzuki said, sending a glare of his own at the two. "I think we have enough people..."  
  
"Yeah, chicken fight!" Mizu grinned. "Sounds like fun!"  
  
"Aren't chickens those ningen birds?" Kaeru looked hopelessly lost. "Why would you want to fight with them? Wouldn't that hurt them?"  
  
"They aren't talking literally, Kaeru-san," Kurama explained, looking down at the Koorime with a faint smile. "A chicken fight is when you sit on somebody's shoulders and try to knock someone off THEIR partner's shoulders before YOU fall off. The last pair still standing are the winners."  
  
The Ice Maiden cringed. "It sounds mean..."  
  
"It's a lot of fun," Chitsuko reassured her. "And hardly anyone gets hurt."  
  
Hiei snickered. "Except for Kuwabara, but what can one expect from a clumsy moronic oaf?"  
  
"Hiei-san!" Yukina looked hurt. "That was mean." The Jaganshi immediately looked contrite.  
  
"So...we pick partners, then?" Shishiwakamaru smiled at Kelsey. "Shall we?"  
  
"We shall," the blonde agreed as they waded into the ocean, where Kelsey clambered onto the samurai's shoulders, clinging with her legs. Mizu and Touya soon joined them, followed by Chitsuko and Kurama, Rei and Rinku (the woman insisted on staying on the bottom), and Yukina and Kuwabara. Hiei settled on the sand with a dark scowl, while Suzuki grinned amiably, ready to be the referee if necessary. Kaeru and Kuronue both still seemed confused, and Kia turned towards them, on her way to the ocean with Jin.  
  
"Oh...you also can't hold on with your hands, just your legs. If the person on the bottom falls, that counts as an out too..." the brunette blinked. "Um, Kaeru, you still have your towel on..."  
  
"Can't I just wear it?" the Koorime asked hopefully. "I feel so...unclothed without it..."  
  
"Yukina lent you one of her swimsuits," Jin said impatiently. "It'll be fine."  
  
Kaeru slowly unwrapped the towel, revealing a sky blue tankini with red trim. She was starting to flush.  
  
"Awww...Kaeru, you're so adorable!!" Rei squealed, clapping her hands, and almost dropping Rinku.  
  
"You look fine," Kuronue told the Koorime, grasping her waist and lifting her over his head and onto his broad shoulders. She swayed for a moment, but he held onto her hands until she was reasonably balanced. The chimera grinned and walked into the ocean, with Kia and Jin trailing behind. Once everyone was settled, the fight began.  
  
Without warning, Shishiwakamaru suddenly lunged at Kurama. The Youko met him halfway, with Chitsuko and Kelsey each trying to knock the other off. It was a good fight, but Shishiwakamaru stumbled and fell, both he and his "passenger" hitting the water with twin splashes. Kaeru looked worried for a moment, then relaxed as both popped to the surface, coughing and laughing.  
  
Kurama and Chitsuko went after Rei and Rinku next, and Mizu and Touya faced off against Kia and Jin. Leaving Kaeru and Kuronue with Yukina and Kuwabara. Neither Koorime seemed to want to be too violent with the other, but the males were at it, Kuronue trying to trip Kuwabara, and the other boy just trying to shove him off balance. In the end, the chimera succeeded, and Kuwabara fell, with Yukina toppling off his shoulder a split second later with a giggle.  
  
This went on until it was Rei and Rinku versus the team of Koorime and chimera. The other couples were wading to shore and cheering for their favorites. And, in the end, little Kaeru managed to knock Rinku off Rei's shoulders, ending the game. Kuronue gave a whoop, doing a sort of jump and overbalancing Kaeru, who fell off. The chimera blinked and shifted slightly, whirling to catch the Ice Maiden in his arms, before wading through the water and back to the sand, amid catcalls from some of the more annoying group members. He set Kaeru down, and flopped on the sand, rolling over slightly to avoid crushing his wings and closing his eyes.  
  
Kia, Kelsey, and Rei were busy constructing some sort of sand blob, which Kia solemnly informed everyone was a sandcastle. Once they were through with it.  
  
"...It looks like the castle died," Shishiwakamaru remarked.  
  
Kelsey mock-glared at him. "We're not DONE!" She told him.  
  
"And we can put a turret here, and some little flags with Axe's head..." Rei was already decorating.  
  
Chitsuko applied some lotion to her skin, stretching out on a towel to soak up some rays. Kuwabara, Suzuki, Kurama and Shishiwakamaru followed her example, while Touya sat on his towel under an umbrella. Rinku ran around, harassing seagulls and crabs, and running away, yelping, whenever one of them decided to snap at his toes. Hiei sat by himself, glaring at everyone, although his red eyes softened when he looked over at Yukina, who was helping Kaeru and Mizu look for pretty shells.  
  
And then Kaeru found the jellyfish. It was sitting near the ocean, floating up and down slightly whenever the waves rolled in. She looked curiously at the clear and pinkish gelatinous mound, venturing closer. "...Is it alive? What is IT?"  
  
Mizu, walking over to examine Kaeru's find, suddenly turned pale. "THAT'S A JELLYFISH!! DON'T TOUCH IT!"  
  
Too late. The Koorime, concerned for the thing's safety, had tentatively prodded it with her index finger...and then let out a yelp of pain, leaping back. "...It...it BIT me!"  
  
"It STUNG you," the kitsune corrected, examining Kaeru's finger, which was slowly turning red. "Don't mess with jellyfish."  
  
If only Kuronue had heard that last remark. For the moment he had heard his charge's pained cry, he had leapt to his feet and charged towards the jellyfish, tackling it, considering it to be a threat. Which was a mistake-obviously the jellyfish thought KURONUE was the bigger threat...and reacted as such.  
  
The chimera let out a growl of anger, grappling with the quivering sea creature, which was slowly wrapping long tentacles around his body, trying to sting him into submission. Which only made Kuronue angrier. A crowd had now formed, as everyone in the group watched the fight, with Rei taking bets on who would win...most everyone was betting on the jellyfish.  
  
Kaeru, however, surprised everyone again. She ran up to the chimera, firmly grasped the jellyfish in her hands, tentacles releasing Kuronue slowly as she backed up, forcing it to let go. Then, grimacing as it turned its attack on her hands and arms, she raced towards the water's edge, drew back her right arm, and hurled the creature into deeper water.   
  
Mizu shivered, nudging the water with her foot, and causing waves to form...the other way, pushing the jellyfish further out to sea.  
  
"Daijoubu??" Yukina came running over, looking first at Kuronue, who was covered in red sting marks, and then at Kaeru, whose arms and hands were also red. The Koorime got to work healing the both of them, although the chimera grumbled that he was fine, just a few stings.  
  
Relieved that the crisis was over, and that his charge was all right and basically unharmed, Kuronue headed back to his spot on the sand for a small nap. Everyone went back to what they were doing, but Yukina left to go sit beside Kuwabara while he tanned. Or reddened, in his case. No wonder she was doing it...her healing skills would probably be needed.  
  
Kaeru went back to shell-gathering with Mizu, eventually wandering away from her friend, and further away from the group. And then she heard it, faintly rising over the gentle lapping of the waves, which came slipping up to caress her bare feet.   
  
"Kaeru..."  
  
She stopped, frowning, listening intently. And heard it again.  
  
"Kaeru...come...come play..." The voice was beguiling, silky, sliding into the Koorime's ears and entwining around her soul, beckoning her forward. The light in her eyes slowly dimmed as she took a step towards the sound...and then another, until she was wading into the water, deeper and deeper. She paused when the water was up slightly past her waist.  
  
"Don't stop now, Kaeru!" The voice laughed warmly. "You're almost there..."  
  
Kuronue's ears twitched suddenly as he sat up, looking around, indigo eyes hardening when he couldn't spot Kaeru anywhere. And then he saw her...walking into the water, which was now rapidly rising to her chin.   
  
"Kaeru!" He shouted, struggling to his feet, and running towards the ocean. "KAERU!" At the sound of his voice, the others looked up, startled, but the Koorime gave no indication that she had heard. "KAERU, STOP!!"  
  
Kaeru, still following the beautiful voice, paused. Someone...was calling her...and her senses were tingling...something wasn't right. Confused, she shook her head.  
  
"Don't listen, Kaeru...he's trying to use you...he wants you for your gems...come to me...you'll never be hurt or afraid again..."  
  
Well, that sounded good to Kaeru. So she took another step. And stopped again. The one calling her was getting louder, and she could detect a hint of anger, worry, and...fear? She shook her head again, more briskly this time, and turned. A tall, rather handsome youkai with bat wings and long black hair in a high ponytail was wading towards her. His violet eyes were frantic. She didn't know him...did she?  
  
"Kaeru!!" He cried desperately, seeing her turn and study him with blank eyes...as if she didn't recognize him. "It's me! Kuronue!"  
  
"...Kuro...nue?" And then she remembered. "Kuronue!" What was she DOING out here?? She was in way too deep for her liking, and she started to turn fully around to head back.  
  
"COME TO ME, LITTLE KOORIME BRAT!!" Something cold wrapped around her right ankle, then yanked, overbalancing Kaeru and dragging her under. She opened her mouth to scream, but it filled with salt water and she almost choked. Pain was spreading rapidly from where the thing gripped her ankle and she struggled, thrashing against it. *Zenkai!*  
  
Kuronue froze when the Koorime suddenly disappeared under the waves, cursing under his breath and scanning the water nervously, trying to spot her. "Kaeru!!" He yelled. "Answer me!!" Nothing.  
  
"Kuronue, what's wrong??" Kia was sprinting towards the water, closely followed by everyone else.   
  
"Something...Kaeru...she just disappeared!"   
  
Yukina suddenly turned pale. "It's Zenkai."  
  
"Nani??" Everyone turned to stare at the Ice Maiden. Hiei glowered, stepping beside his sister protectively.  
  
"Zenkai," she repeated, voice quivering. "He's got Kaeru...he's trying to kill her!"  
  
"Not on MY watch!" Kuronue snapped, taking a deep breath and diving underwater, searching through the dark and murky depths, panic rising in his chest and threatening to suffocate him. And then he saw her...getting dragged downwards, with some sort of shadow wrapped around her ankle. Her sea-green hair fluttered as she fought, trying to pull away, to get away from this literal death grip...  
  
Back on the beach, Rinku was now nervously bouncing up and down. "We have to do SOMETHING!! She's gonna die!"  
  
"I know..." Kia whispered, feeling somewhat useless. Chitsuko was fidgeting, wanting to go help her friends. But it was Mizu who helped. The kitsune ran towards the water, then dissolved into the liquid herself, flowing into the ocean and disappearing from sight.  
  
Kuronue swam strongly towards the struggling Koorime, grasping her by the waist and tugging, trying to free her. But this...shadow thing had a strong grip and was refusing to let go. The chimera's lungs were burning, screaming for oxygen, but if he went back up now, not only would he not be able to find Kaeru, she'd be dead. She'd been under for a longer period of time than he had.  
  
Suddenly, he felt something swirl around his wrist, becoming larger and surrounding them both, hauling them up...like the water itself was trying to free Kaeru. But...how was that possible?  
  
"Come, deeper..." a dark voice hissed, dripping with hate and anger. "Come, my little pearl, my Koorime, my Kaeru..."  
  
Kuronue's eyes narrowed and he increased his efforts. But it didn't help. It looked like Kaeru was losing the fight to stay conscious and his fingers were slipping as he tried to maintain contact. And then...  
  
Kaeru suddenly tensed, and the chimera shivered as the water grew cold, then freezing. The shadow let out a shriek of anger, releasing her ankle and shrinking back, melting amongst the darker waters.   
  
Thankful that her little ice attack had worked, the bat demon got a more secure hold on the Ice Maiden, and the water...or presence surrounding them both lifted them upwards, with Kuronue kicking to increase the speed. Finally, their heads broke the surface, with Kuronue gasping loudly, chest heaving as his deprived lungs drank of the oxygen-rich air. The little swirl shot up as well, forming into the familiar form of Mizu, who helped Kuronue swim back to shore with Kaeru. Once there, the chimera laid his charge on the sand, crawling over to her side and shaking her. "Kaeru, wake up!"  
  
The Koorime lay there quietly, her chest not moving, her breath silent. Kuronue's heart gave a wrench inside of him to see the girl with her love of life...so still, so tiny, so vulnerable...He growled under his breath and shook her again, harder this time. "Kaeru!!" Still nothing. "Come on, tell me I didn't just save you for no reason!" Still no reply. "Kaeru...Kae-chan, please..." Tears sparkled in his eyes and Mizu looked up at him, surprised. The others came running over, and Chitsuko dropped to her knees beside the motionless Ice Maiden, laying her head on the other's chest to listen for a heartbeat, then checking for a pulse.   
  
"She's got a faint pulse, but she's not breathing..." she reported, blue-gray eyes darkening in worry. "I'll see if I can help..." The hanyou held Kaeru's nose, tipping her head back and opening her mouth. She covered that opening with her own, blowing air back into the Koorime's lungs. Kuronue gave a start, about to ask Chitsuko what the hell she was doing, but thought better of it and just watched, eyes narrowed.  
  
After about three more breaths, Kaeru stirred, eyes fluttering before she began to cough up sea water. Chitsuko sat back with a relieved sigh, and was almost trampled by a worried Kuronue, who gathered the Koorime into his arms, hugging her tightly, until Kaeru protested weakly that he would break her ribs.  
  
"Don't SCARE me like that!!" the chimera murmured, fixing the Ice Maiden with a glare. "You could've been killed!"  
  
"And then Kuro no get paid," Rei muttered under her breath. Suzuki clamped his hand over her mouth, then released her a split second later as she bit his palm. She smirked at him.  
  
Kaeru lowered her gaze to rest on the sand as he released her, cringing under the force of his glare. "G...gomen nasai...K...K...Kuronue-san..." It was hard to tell if her teeth were chattering from cold or fear of Kuronue...or both.  
  
He softened the glare, picking up her gigantic beach towel and wrapping it around her shivering body, lifting her up into his arms. "Just don't do it again, alright?" He began walking away. "Let's go."  
  
Exchanging glances that ranged from curious to amused to knowing, the rest of the group followed.  
  
"Is it me or is that old bat starting to get feelings?" Kia asked.  
  
"It's not just you." Jin nodded. "I noticed too..."  
  
Kurama coughed. "Kuronue is a good friend of mine...but he seems to be lacking in female company..."  
  
"Not now!" Rei said cheerfully. "We're all here to make him miserable, and now he's got the Koorime cutie to care for!"  
  
Kelsey rolled her eyes. "NOW her true objective in life comes out."  
  
"You didn't know that?" Rinku smiled, back to his normal, happy-go-lucky self. "Even I knew that!"  
  
"Watch it Yo-Yo boy," the blonde growled. "Unless you want me to break those little toys of yours."  
  
Utterly horrified at that prospect, Rinku shut up.  
  
"He's definitely changed from that arrogant thief Kurama knew," Chitsuko murmured quietly.  
  
Touya shook his head. "Not that much. He's still rather arrogant, and I'm sure he still steals occasionally."  
  
The girl made a face at him. "I meant his feelings!"  
  
Mizu nodded in agreement. "Normally, he probably would've made Kaeru cry, steal her gems, and gone back to Makai by now..."  
  
"So why is he still here?" Shishiwakamaru wondered.  
  
"Because he has a job to finish," Kurama answered. "And, even though he would never admit it, he's becoming fond of us...Kaeru most of all."  
  
"I still think he's arrogant," Touya mumbled.  
  
"...Maybe." Kia smiled, looking at the tall, distant figure of the chimera up ahead. "But...I think Kurama's right...and he really IS starting to care..."  
  
*OOC*  
  
O.o ELEVEN pages?! I'm a masochist!! WHY??? Oh. Because you love me, and you love this story, right? RIGHT?  
  
Crickets: ...*chirp the NFL theme*  
  
...Okay, maybe not. But...I still like this story...and Kelsey, you're right. You DO own Rei! All rights to Rei are Kelsey's, and she's welcome to them...-.- And now, m'dears...onto the next chapter! By the way, if anyone would like to give me a muse, I'd be very grateful...I need one VERY badly. And thanks to SedraiDragon...or something like that...who reviewed...and told me to go, girl! RAH! ^^ I like new reviewers and old reviewers...I like reviews! So review and make me happy!  
  
* Kaeru gets homesick...can anyone cheer her up? What happens when Mizu collaborates with Touya, Jin, and Kia? What is she planning?  
  
* It's the return of someone VERY surprising! And how the heck does Kaeru know him?!  
  
* Kaeru, Yukina, and Hiei are forced to lay low for awhile...and they've been disguised...as...students??  
  
* It's a trip to the ice cream parlor for the gang, while Kuronue tries to figure out his new, confusing feelings...  
  
o.o Okay, now it's Eleven and a half pages. Sweeet.... 


	5. Chilly Chaos

Eleven pages...okay, sorry, can't get off of that. I've never written so much...well, not in one chapter anyway. To all Yarikake readers, I'm REALLY sorry!! I need some inspiration to finish up chapter 7, because it really seems to hate me at the moment...anyway...Kaeru's had a near death experience, and everyone is suspecting that Kuronue's not such a heartless bastard after all...but only time will tell, ne? Oh, wait...chapter 7 IS done! Whoo! Go, me and the me-ness that I possess!  
  
Cast of Yarikake and Hiruiseki: *give Kia weird stares*  
  
Kia: ...Sorry.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Onegai, Chitsuko-san, why are we doing this again?" Kaeru wriggled slightly as she stood on the stool in her nightshirt, getting measured.   
  
"Precaution," the Youko replied with a small smile, blue-gray eyes twinkling. "It'll be harder to spot you in a school uniform...we COULD dye your hair, but I doubt you'd like that."  
  
"I don't know..." Kelsey grinned, perched on Chitsuko's bed, along with Kia and Yukina. "I think she'd look good as a blonde."  
  
"Yeah, defend your hair color," Kia muttered, rolling her eyes. "Well...okay, sea-green isn't very normal...but hey, people nowadays..."  
  
"I saw a ningen yesterday with purple hair," Yukina said helpfully. "Is that normal?"  
  
Chitsuko laughed. "Not usually. It may work with Z, but she's youkai." She made the Koorime turn slightly and raise her arms, extending the tape measure around her small waist. "Okay...you're done, Kae-chan. Kia, can you sew?"  
  
The brunette grinned as Kaeru happily hopped off the stool, slipping into her kimono and joining the others on the bed. "I do what I have to, I guess. If you give me her measurements, I think I can do some adjustments...raise the hem, most likely."  
  
"All right." The golden-haired girl turned her attention to Yukina, beckoning the other Ice Maiden over and helping her onto the stool.   
  
"Hey, Chitsuko..." Kelsey blinked. "How long did it take you to measure Hiei for HIS uniform?"  
  
The hanyou made a face. "Don't remind me...it took four hours...and he complained every minute, second, and hour."  
  
Kia's brown eyes danced with amusement. "I knew he'd be dead-set against this..."  
  
"Yes, well, lucky for us...we have leverage." Chitsuko nodded towards Yukina, who was watching them blankly.  
  
Both Mirror Holders suppressed grins with their hands. Kurama and Kuronue couldn't convince Hiei to pose as a middle-schooler...but when Yukina turned those big ruby eyes on her brother, the Jaganshi didn't even have a chance. Not that they would mention it. A mere chuckle from Suzuki had sent the poor inventor through a window. Kurama hadn't been too happy about that, and they'd had to explain to Shiori that some drunk guy had attempted to break in that way. If only it hadn't been Rei who'd done the explaining...poor Shiori had finally given up on learning the truth, since the axe-wielding priestess was giving her a migraine.   
  
"Well, that's that." Chitsuko straightened up. "I can fix my old uniform to fit you, Yukina. And Kuwabara's loaned one of his uniforms for Hiei..." Kelsey couldn't help snickering at all the adjustments THAT would take. "And Kia's adjusting hers for Kaeru. How soon can you be done?"  
  
"Umm...give me a day or two..." The brown-haired girl looked thoughtfully at the Koorime beside her. "Kaeru, you're being pretty quiet...even for you. Are you okay?"  
  
Kaeru blinked, looking up at Kia, quickly composing her features, but not before they all caught a glimpse of sadness and longing on the girl's pale face. "Hai, Kia-san, I'm fine..." She slowly got off the bed, shuffling towards the door. "I'm a little tired...I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." She left, politely shutting the door behind her.  
  
"...Okay, what was that?" Kelsey asked finally. "Surely she doesn't expect us to believe that!"  
  
"Something's bothering her..." Chitsuko said quietly, looking concerned. "Has Kuronue done anything perverted lately?"  
  
Kia sighed. "Kuronue's been himself. I don't think that's what's depressing her, though."  
  
"I think she's...umm...I forget the term...ill for her home?" Yukina spoke up.  
  
The brunette looked at her. "Homesick?"  
  
"Hai, that's it!" The Ice Maiden smiled gratefully at her. "I was like that when I first came here...Kazuma-san and his friends were very nice to me, but it was rather overwhelming...and I started to miss home. The snow...the Koorime..."  
  
"You seem to be recovered," Chitsuko pointed out with a smile.  
  
"She'll recover too. She's stronger than I am." Yukina frowned slightly. "But she misses snow terribly...and it's not exactly the right conditions for snow in Ningenkai at the moment."  
  
"Oh, I think we could change that!" Mizu flung open the door, beaming. Accompanying her were Jin and Touya.   
  
"So the little Koorime's missin' snow?" Jin asked, ignoring the girls' quizzical stares. "Mizu's right, I think we can help!"  
  
Kia raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'm confused..."  
  
"Simple," Touya said, a small smile crossing his face. "We have here an Ice Master, a liquid manipulator, and two powerful Wind users. Now, if you combine everything together..."  
  
"You get a slushy, windy mess?" Kelsey asked, smirking.  
  
Mizu coughed. "You get SNOW!"  
  
"Ohhhh..." Kia couldn't help grinning at her friend's surprised tone. "I knew that."  
  
Chitsuko smiled. "Of course you did. I think that's a good idea...but you're going to have to make it subtle...brief snowfall for a day is probably best."  
  
Jin pouted, ears twitching. "You're no fun. Not even a snowstorm?"  
  
"ESPECIALLY not a snowstorm!" Kia and Chitsuko said in unison. The Wind Master cringed at the emphatic double tone.  
  
"Okay, okay...no need t'bite my head off!"  
  
"Could I be of assistance?" Yukina asked. "Kaeru-chan is my friend, and I hate to see her so sad..."  
  
"We wouldn't dream of doing this without you," Touya reassured her.  
  
Her eyes lit up. "Arigato, Touya-san!" Before their eyes, she suddenly became brisk and business-like. "Let's see...Touya-san, you and Mizu-san should probably start off with me...and then Kia-san and Jin-san can whip it up...and let nature take its course."  
  
"Ummm...right..." Kia agreed, looking somewhat stunned by the change in the Koorime's meek personality.  
  
Yukina smiled. "Let's get to work, then..."  
  
Kaeru was curled up on her bed, sleeping, when Kuronue checked in on his charge. He turned, satisfied that she was safe, but then hesitated, turning back and walking closer to the Koorime. He brushed a few strands of sea-green hair that had fallen into her face, noticing a slightly distressed expression on her face. And she was whimpering faintly.  
  
"Aw, Kaeru..." The chimera sighed, settling down besides her. As he reached over to tuck some more hair behind her ear, something cold and hard hit his hand and bounced to the floor. Frowning slightly, he leaned over and picked up the object. A small tear-gem shimmered in his large, callused palm. "Hiruiseki..." he muttered, looking at it. For a moment, he just sat there, staring at the luminescent perfection that had come from this little maiden asleep on the bed. And he became aware just how much he really HAD changed. Not even a week or two ago, he would not have hesitated to keep this gem and see if he could get more to sell. But now...he carefully took Kaeru's limp hand, uncurling her fingers and placing the tear-gem in her palm, returning her fingers to their normal position and running his own across the small hand.   
  
Kaeru stirred, the slight tickling sensation registering in her consciousness. Kuronue immediately dropped her hand as if it had burned him, cheeks flushing guiltily, and looked out the window-then blinked. Small, white things were floating down from the sky and settling on the ground, slowly covering the city with a peaceful white blanket. "...Snow?" he murmured, bewildered. From what Kurama had told him, it didn't usually snow at this time in Ningenkai...maybe Kaeru would know. He shook her shoulder lightly. "Oi, Koorime. Wake up."  
  
The Ice Maiden slowly opened her eyes, blinking sleepily at the chimera. "...Kuronue-san? What's the m-m-matter?" She yawned, covering it with her hand, and blinking in surprise when the tear-gem slid from her palm.   
  
  
  
Kuronue pointed at her window. "Look."   
  
Wondering, Kaeru did as she was bid...and froze, staring at the flakes as if it were some sort of miracle. "Snow?" She breathed, echoing Kuronue. "But...Yukina-chan said...that...it doesn't..."   
  
"Come on." The chimera grabbed her hand, pulling her off the bed and practically dragging her out the door. "I want to investigate this...snow."  
  
Once they were outside, Kuronue immediately regretted not wearing anything warmer than his usual black leather attire. This stuff was COLD!   
  
Kia, Kelsey, Mizu, Touya, Chitsuko, Kurama, Jin, and Yukina were already outside, all dressed warmly, except for Touya, Mizu, and Yukina, who didn't seem to be affected by the chilly weather. Kelsey looked up, and waved to the approaching duo, cheeks flushed with the cold and gray eyes sparkling happily. "Hey, you two! We're building a snowman! Wanna help?"  
  
"...A WHAT?" Kuronue blinked violet eyes at the Mirror Holder, as Rei came running out, lugging a ridiculously-large carrot and Rinku's cap.  
  
"A snowman, Batty!" the priestess said gleefully. "What, never made one before?"  
  
"Uh...no." The bat demon formed a sweatdrop when he noticed that everyone was staring at him in shock. "WHAT?" he said defiantly.  
  
"You...never...built a SNOWMAN..." Kia whispered, brown eyes large. "You poor deprived baby..."  
  
"Hey!" Kuronue protested. "I'm NOT a baby!!"  
  
Kaeru patted his hand sympathetically before pulling away and running over to the others to help assemble the snowman. Despite his sulky mood, Kuronue couldn't stop a faint smile from tugging at the corners of his mouth. The little Koorime's sad aura had dissipated entirely, and the smile never left her face.  
  
"Come on, Kuro!" Chitsuko called. "Come join us!"  
  
"Naw...s'okay..." He tucked his hands into his white overskirt, shivering slightly. By the time Kurama had lifted Kaeru to place the cap on the snowman's odd-shaped head, his shaking had increased, and his teeth were chattering. He wasn't suited for this type of weather...were they EVER going to finish?  
  
Fortunately, Kaeru glanced back at her "bodyguard", noticing his shudders, and gestured for Kurama to put her down. Once the Youko had done so, she came running over to the chimera, ruby eyes wide with concern. "Kuronue-san, you must be freezing!"  
  
"I-I'm f-f-f-f-fine..." the bat demon replied, wincing. Why wouldn't she stop staring at him with those EYES? They were so large, and worried...something fluttered in his chest, and he took a step back.  
  
"Kuronue-san?" The Koorime sounded puzzled.  
  
He cringed. "It's nothing..." And he ran inside. Kaeru stood there for a moment, somewhat confused.  
  
"Is he mad at me...?"   
  
"No, Kaeru..." Kurama laid a hand on her shoulder. "He's just...trying to sort out a few things..."  
  
"Oh..." Her face didn't clear. "Well, I hope he's alright..."  
  
"He'll be fine." Mizu rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about him, Kaeru..."  
  
The Koorime smiled. "I'll try not to..."  
  
***  
  
It had been four days since the snowfall, and Kuronue was avoiding Kaeru, for some unknown reason. He still kept to his duty, and maintained watch over her, but he seemed to flinch every time she addressed him, and so she had given up on that. Neither one of them was talking to the other, and Kaeru now seemed even more depressed than she had been originally.  
  
Strangely enough, it was Rei, who snapped them out of it. The woman announced a trip to the local ice-cream parlor, and was immediately seconded by Kia and Kelsey. Pretty soon, the entire gang had assembled...Z was still at Suzuki's house, but Chuu had gotten off work and went with them. Unfortunately, Yusuke was the one working now. Which, for some reason, Kelsey thought was incredibly humorous. Neither Kuronue nor Kaeru knew what ice-cream was...but they soon found out when the group walked into the drafty place.  
  
Kaeru bounced lightly on her feet, inhaling the aroma with an exclamation of delight. "It smells GOOD in here!"  
  
Mizu grinned down at her. "Ice-cream always has a nice smell..."  
  
Hiei wandered toward the counter, peering down at the buckets of the creamy dessert. "Sweet snow!!"  
  
The Koorime blinked. "Sweet...snow?" She, too, headed for the counter, looking down at the array. "Ooh..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, what'll it be?" The impatient voice snapped over the counter.  
  
Kaeru looked up. That voice...  
  
Kia took a closer look, and then her mouth fell open. "YUSUKE?!"  
  
Everyone stampeded over, staring at the blushing Tantei.  
  
"I had no idea you were working HERE!" Kuwabara said at last, goggling Yusuke's pink apron. "Nice clothes."  
  
"Shut up," the boy growled, waving the ice-cream scoop threateningly.   
  
Jin smirked. "Now, Urameshi, is that any way t'be treatin' payin' customers?"  
  
"I'll have strawberry!" Rinku said, grinning.  
  
"I'll...have...the brown one..." Kuronue muttered.  
  
"Try the mint one," Touya advised Kaeru, who took his advice and was soon sampling it. Her eyes lit up.   
  
"This is good!"  
  
At another table, Kelsey and Shishiwakamaru were arguing about chocolate or vanilla. Frustrated, Kelsey finally chucked her cone at his head. The samurai retaliated by flicking his ice-cream-loaded spoon at her. Mizu caught on and aimed her lemon sorbet at Touya...only to miss and hit Kia in the face.  
  
The girl stood there silently for a moment, before glowering at them and climbing onto a table. "When I find out WHO DID THAT, THEY'RE GONNA DIE!"  
  
Mizu gulped and ducked behind Touya. But now everyone else had joined in, and ice-cream of all flavors was flying everywhere. Hiei was quite upset that they were wasting good sweet snow and sat in a corner, glaring balefully at anyone who so much as LOOKED at him.  
  
Kuronue was freaking out, unsure whether this stuff was dangerous, and ran to protect Kaeru. Rei had discovered the canisters of whipped cream and the chocolate syrup...and the maraschino cherries-and used them to her advantage. Poor Kaeru took the brunt of the attack and was soon covered with chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and cherry juice. Kuronue was doing his best to keep her safe, and ended up shielding the little Koorime from most of the ice-cream missiles that flew her way.  
  
And then Rei found the pineapples...and tossed them onto the overhead ceiling fan, scattering pineapple juice everywhere. Kia was still on the table, ranting about ice-cream until Jin pulled her off. Kelsey had managed to dunk Shishiwakamaru's head in the rainbow sherbet bucket and was yelling gleefully "Take THAT, Shishi! Chocolate ALWAYS triumphs!! Choose the dark side!!" Chitsuko and Kurama were pelting each other with marshmallows and cherries, laughing. Mizu and Touya were still hurling ice-cream, while Chuu and Suzuki just stood by the side, ducking occasional ice-cream blobs. Kuwabara was busy trying to save Yukina, and Rei was everywhere.   
  
"OI! YOU'RE MESSIN' UP THE GOODS!" Yusuke yelled angrily. "You'd better be paying for all this!!"  
  
Kelsey immediately pointed to Suzuki and Chuu, who both facefaulted. "Them!" Everyone else nodded in agreement, with Hiei smirking in his little corner.  
  
"...There goes my paycheck," the drunkard muttered unhappily as he dug in his pockets.  
  
Yusuke blinked as the jangle of the door alerted him to a new customer. Startled by the sound, Kuronue stepped protectively towards Kaeru, but slipped on some of Jin's chocolate chip cookie dough and flew towards the Koorime. He collided with her, and the two went down, Kaeru pinned underneath the chimera's larger and heavier body.   
  
"Shimatta!!" Kuronue cursed loudly as the Koorime winced. His head was resting against her shoulder, and he caught a whiff of chocolate syrup. Didn't smell that bad, actually...he swiped a dab of whipped cream off her nose, licking his finger experimentally. And this wasn't bad either!  
  
"Kuronue-san..." Kaeru's voice was somewhat pained and muffled. "You're squishing me..."  
  
Yusuke looked over at the two, smirking, before he turned back to his customer. "Hi, and welcome to-" He suddenly froze as the stranger removed his black hat and sunglasses, revealing light purple eyes and blonde hair, with two red-tipped locks hanging in front of his pale face like antennae. He was rather handsome, wrapped in a black overcoat and white baggy pants. "No," he croaked, finding his voice at last. "No, I thought you were dead..."  
  
"Give me more credit, please," the man said, smirking. His eyes roamed the room, skimming over the mischievous-looking Rei, the two ice-cream-covered Mirror Holders, the three foxes, the two Masters, the drunkard, the samurai, the Jaganshi, Suzuki and Rinku, Kuwabara, and pausing to rest on Yukina. Hiei gave a low growl, but the stranger shook his head...and then noticed Kuronue. He frowned, taking a step closer, and spotting Kaeru pinned under the chimera. His violet eyes narrowed dangerously and small sparks of electricity ran along his body. "Kaeru!!" He strode up, catching Kuronue by the shoulder and roughly pulling him off. "You! What are you DOING to her?!"  
  
"SAVING her!" the bat-winged youkai retorted, propping his hands on his hips. "What's it look like?"  
  
Kia coughed into her hand. "Umm...Kuronue...it looks pretty bad..."  
  
"Like some sick pervert's erotic fantasy," Rei said helpfully.  
  
Kelsey and Shishiwakamaru groaned in unison.  
  
"Thanks, Rei," Mizu said dryly.   
  
"So...who is this guy?" Chitsuko wondered, taking a napkin from Kurama and wiping strawberry ice-cream off of her black shirt.  
  
Kaeru was staring at the man with big eyes, her expression relaying surprise, confusion, and...happiness?"  
  
"Suzaku-san!" she exclaimed, scrambling to her feet and hugging the stranger around his waist. He patted her head, eyes softening.  
  
"Wait...wait JUST ONE MINUTE!" Suzuki yelped. "You're...you're not saying...he's...actually..."  
  
"That's exactly what she's saying," Hiei said shortly. "That is Suzaku, the leader of the Saint Beasts."  
  
*OOC*  
  
Only seven pages this time...ah, well. Well...didn't expect THAT, did you? ^^ It's Suzaku! But he's supposed to be dead, isn't he? And how the HECK does Kaeru know the notorious Saint Beast who almost took over Ningenkai? And WHY is she HUGGING him?! I sense this may cause some problems...please review! Next chapter!  
  
* Kaeru knows Suzaku...because he was her WHAT?!  
  
* Kuronue and Suzaku get into it...uh-oh...and what happens when Kaeru and Yukina are curious to learn what's so appealing about chocolate syrup and whipped cream? And when Rei...answers? Better run, boys...  
  
* Suzuki holds a party at his house! Including Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, and Seven Minutes in Heaven...so who's going to tell Kaeru how to play? ^^  
  
Pleeeease review!! 


	6. Truth or Dare: Be VERY afraid

I hate school. Okay, now that THAT'S done! Let's...err...review last chapter...basically...the gang went out for ice-cream...they had a war...and Suzaku appeared! And Kaeru's...HUGGING him?! WHY?? Well...let's find out, minna-san! Oh...I almost forgot...I'd like to credit Mizu for her help with this chapter and last chapter! I couldn't've done it without her creativity, so this chapter is dedicated to Mizu-chan! ^^  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Several pairs of eyes were locked onto the very odd spectacle...sweet, innocent little Kaeru, hugging Suzaku, the cold-hearted leader of the Saint Beasts.  
  
"Wh...wh...what the HELL is goin' on??" Kuwabara demanded, pulling Yukina closer to him protectively.   
  
"Suzaku...?" the name didn't SOUND very familiar, but Kuronue had heard stories...and if this...THING was as bad as he'd heard, then there was no way he was going to let him hurt Kaeru! The chimera scowled, shoving the Saint Beast away from his charge. "Get away from her!" he growled angrily.  
  
Suzaku stumbled back a few steps, hitting the ice-cream counter, and straightening, glaring at his attacker. "YOU stay away from her!" he snapped.  
  
"Why you-" The bat demon leaned back, raising his right fist and lunging forward for a good, solid, punch. Only to stare in amazement as Kaeru grabbed his arm, hugging it to her. "Kaeru?!"  
  
"Onegai, Kuronue-san, don't hurt him!" the Ice Maiden looked up at him pleadingly.  
  
"Don't...hurt...why NOT??" The bemused chimera sputtered, staring down at Kaeru in disbelief. Surely she didn't...couldn't...CARE for that...MALE who obviously dyed his hair!!  
  
"Because...he...he's my..."  
  
"Your...?" Rei prompted. "Your what? Your father? Your pet dog stuck in another body? Your sexy, hunky lover with smoldering eyes of passion?"  
  
Kia groaned. "You should write sappy romance novels..."  
  
The Koorime sighed. "He was my baby-sitter."  
  
The priestess coughed. "I was going to say that next."  
  
Kelsey rolled her eyes. "Suuuure you were."  
  
"He...your...your WHAT?" Kuronue seemed to be having a hard time processing this.  
  
"Her BABY-SITTER, Bat!" Suzaku spoke up, imitating Kelsey's earlier movement with his own violet eyes. "When her mother was killed by Zenkai, the Koorime decided it was best for Kaeru to leave her home under the protection of someone Zenkai wouldn't suspect as her guardian...so Ruri chose me."  
  
Hiei snorted. "Yes, no one would suspect a cruel Saint Beast with a sadistic bird to be the ideal guardian of a four-year-old."  
  
Suzaku ignored him. "Of course, she was only around nine or ten in ningen terms, when I was called to summon the other Beasts and stay in Maze Castle...and I had to leave Kaeru on the island. Eventually, I was tired of being trapped and...well, Urameshi knows the rest."  
  
"So...still evil?" Chitsuko asked, tilting her head.  
  
"Let's just say that if Kaeru weren't here, I'd probably kill you all right now."  
  
Everyone stiffened, but the Koorime nudged her former baby-sitter with her foot. "Stop that, you know you wouldn't."  
  
"Would too..." he muttered, sounding more like a rebellious toddler than a cruel youkai.  
  
"Would not. Why are you here, Suzaku?"  
  
"Well...to Urameshi's great disappointment, I'm sure, I survived the battle with him...I've been recovering, training, and looking for you." He frowned. "It hasn't been easy, your energy's well-guarded, and you were surrounded by several powerful energies...including a very ancient one..."  
  
"That would be us!" Kelsey bowed, and Kia smiled at her friend. "The possessors of the Densetsu no Kagami, at your service!"  
  
The man's blonde brows rose in astonishment. "You two? You are the Mirror Holders? But...but...you're...FEMALES! Ningen females! TEENAGE ningen females!"  
  
"Hey, watch it," Kia growled, eyes darkening at the jibe.  
  
"Oh? What will you do, if I don't? Fling nail polish bottles and lipstick at me?" Suzaku smirked.  
  
"No...I figure just blowing you up will be enough...or lifting you in the air and dropping you from a distance, you biased little pig." Her eyes were practically shooting out sparks.  
  
"Biased little WHAT?" Suzaku started towards Kia, looking murderous. "You little brat, I'll-" He suddenly stopped in his tracks, looking down at his frozen legs and then behind him in surprise. "Kaeru!!"  
  
"No hurting my friends," the Koorime stated simply, still glowing faintly. "Or name-calling." And with that, a sheet of ice formed over the Saint Beast's mouth, muffling his outraged cries. "Can we go home now?" The little Ice Maiden asked, looking up at Kuronue, releasing his arm.  
  
He grinned at the sight of the frozen Suzaku, ruffling his charge's sea-green tresses. "Sure, Kaeru...let's go." He turned and left, calling over his shoulder, "It was nice meeting you, Suzy."   
  
The others followed, with Kia turning around and blowing a saucy kiss at the man, mouthing "Take THAT!"  
  
Suzaku glared at her, helpless to do anything but plot dark thoughts of revenge. *They'll pay...the brown-haired girl...the bat...ALL of them...how DARE they humiliate me?!*  
  
  
  
***At Kurama's House...***  
  
"Never seen so many girls in whipped cream and chocolate syrup before..." Kuwabara said dazedly as he sat on the living room floor, still dressed in his ice-cream-covered school uniform.  
  
"Yeah, every guy's dream come true?" Suzuki said amusedly.  
  
Kaeru tilted her head, perplexed. "Why would being covered in whipped cream and chocolate syrup be a male's dream?"  
  
"Well, you'd have to have her naked first," Yusuke mused. He'd joined them shortly, claiming he didn't care IF they fired him.  
  
Now Yukina looked just as confused. "Why?"  
  
"Oh, that's because..." Yusuke saw the bitter look that Hiei shot him, and blanched. "Err...umm...because...erm...forget I said anything."  
  
"Boys..." Rei chuckled, looking over at the two Ice Maidens. "Don't worry...let's see...if you were to undress and cover your...unmentionables in chocolate syrup and whipped cream...well, they're edible, ne?"  
  
"Hai..." Yukina and Kaeru said in unison, both wondering where this was going.  
  
"Well, a guy can just walk up and...clean it off for you by li-"  
  
"All right, Rei, you don't need to get into that," Kurama interrupted.   
  
"Why not, Fox boy?" She stuck her tongue out at him. "One of your guilty pleasures, isn't it? Tell me, do you imagine doing that with Chitsuko? Or DO you actually do it?"  
  
"Doing what?" Kaeru blinked.  
  
"No...and that is none of your business." The Youko spoke curtly enough, but everyone could see the crimson spots blazing on his cheeks. Chitsuko was blushing too.  
  
"What about the rest of you?" Rei persisted, nailing the males in the room with a steely green-eyed stare.  
  
It was amazing. Suddenly every single male, be he youkai or human...or even dog, had suddenly fled. Chitsuko, Kia, Kelsey, Mizu, Yukina, and Kaeru shared a six-way glance.   
  
"What'd I say?" The auburn-haired woman asked innocently.  
  
***Two days later...at Suzuki's house...**  
  
  
  
"I...I'm afraid I still don't understand," Kaeru said to Chitsuko as she, the two fox spirits, and Kuronue stood outside the inventor's dwelling. "A sleepover? And...how do you play Truth or Dare...and why would you spin a bottle?"  
  
The girl coughed, blue-gray eyes dancing. "Umm...well, a sleepover is where friends get together and sleep in one room...like an overnight party. And see, we have sleeping bags!" She pointed to the two bags she was carrying, and the other two that Kurama and Kuronue had hoisted onto their shoulders. "As for the...umm...they're games...I'm sure Suzuki will explain them to you once we get inside." And hopefully keep Kuronue from freaking out when he finds out how they're played, she added silently.  
  
Unfortunately, once Suzuki had answered the door, Kuronue freaked out a whole lot sooner than Chitsuko had expected.  
  
"YOU!" he snarled, pointing a shaking finger at a certain Saint Beast, who was calmly sitting on the floor, engaged in idle chatter with the violet-haired Zyoshi.  
  
Suzaku looked up. "You," he countered placidly, a slight smirk on his handsome face.  
  
"Suzaku-san?" Kaeru blinked, squeezing between the two larger males and bowing to Suzuki, walking over to join the others...which included Kia, Kelsey, Jin, Mizu, Touya, Rei, Chuu, Yusuke, a grouchy-looking Hiei, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Shishiwakamaru. Rinku, Z explained to the Koorime, had caught a cold and was currently resting in bed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Partying...what's it look like?" He grinned. "And so I can keep an eye on you in case your bat friend tries anything."  
  
Kuronue bristled, but Kurama gave him the smallest of head-shakes, moving into the house with a smile at Suzuki. The chimera muttered, but followed, with Chitsuko already bounding inside to greet her friends.  
  
Kaeru had settled her sleeping bag between Yukina and Mizu, and had already unrolled it, sitting on the dark blue cover and looking at the others expectantly. "Chitsuko-san said I should ask how to play the games."  
  
"Truth or Dare is basically what it says," Kia explained. "You pick someone and ask them truth or dare...if they say truth, they have to answer a question that you ask them truthfully. If they pick dare, you choose something for them to do that they normally wouldn't."  
  
Kelsey nodded. "And Spin the Bottle...well, you sit in a circle and someone spins the bottle. Whoever it lands on, they have to kiss them. Simple, ne?"  
  
"Hai, but..." Kaeru frowned slightly. "What's this thing about Seven Minutes in Heaven?"  
  
The two Mirror Holders looked at each other uncomfortably. "...You go in a closet with another person..." Kia said at last.  
  
"And spend seven minutes in there," Kelsey added.  
  
"And that's Heaven," they concluded in hasty unison.  
  
Yukina blinked, looking over at Kaeru, who had the exact same confused expression on her pale face.  
  
"You'll get it later," Chitsuko said soothingly, settling between Kia and Kurama. "Who's up for Truth or Dare now?"  
  
Kelsey grinned, gray eyes sparkling. "I am!" She was quickly seconded by most everyone else, except for Hiei, who was glowering at everyone, slumped against the couch.  
  
Rei clapped her hands girlishly. "I'll go first! Hmm..." Her green eyes twinkled maliciously as she spotted her target. "Urameshi! Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare," the black-haired boy said immediately, earning himself a round of collective gasps from everyone except for Kaeru, Yukina, Kuronue, and Hiei. The former three seemed confused...the latter was unimpressed.  
  
"Okay, then!" Rei smirked. "I dare you to put on one of Keiko's sundresses and sing that one song from Merry Poppins!"  
  
"WHAT song?" Yusuke demanded.  
  
"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious," Kia and Kelsey said at once, then grinned and high-fived one another.  
  
The Tantei sweatdropped. "Oh, come ON!"  
  
"Gotta do it, Urameshi," Kelsey said wickedly. "Turns out when Keiko spent the night last week, she left some of her dresses...Mizu, will you do the honors?"  
  
"Hai!" the kitsune giggled and darted off into one of the rooms, returning two minutes later with a bright pink sleeveless sundress with yellow daisies. "Here you go, Yusuke-kun!"  
  
"I hate you," Yusuke grumbled as he emerged from the bathroom, the dress ridiculously tight on him and rising past his knees.  
  
"Don't forget, you have to sing too..." Rei reminded him, as Kia and Kelsey silently choked back laughter.  
  
The poor Tantei sighed, then opened his mouth. "Ohhhh...supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious...if you say it loud enough, it even sounds precocious, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!"  
  
The two Mirror Holders were now howling with helpless laughter, and even Hiei couldn't help smirking at the ridiculous sight. Kuwabara, of course, was snapping pictures and Mizu, Chitsuko, Z, Kaeru, and Yukina were all giggling madly. Suzuki let out a wolf whistle, causing Rinku to burst out laughing, with Kuronue and Kurama struggling to keep blank faces.  
  
"Umm-diddly-diddly-diddly-umm-diddli..."  
  
Jin, Touya, and Shishiwakamaru all exchanged VERY amused looks and Chuu was calling out suggestive comments, making Yusuke turn even redder. Finally, the Spirit Detective finished and dashed into the bathroom to change, amid applause and laughter.  
  
It got even more creative as the game went on. Upon emerging, Yusuke had dared Kuronue to go to the grocery store and kiss the first ningen he saw...which, unfortunately, happened to be a paranoid old woman, who beat the hapless chimera over the head with a giant handbag. She only stopped when Kaeru came running over to plead for his life while Chuu and Suzuki, both sniggering, had dragged Kuronue away. While the Koorime was healing all of his bumps and scrapes, Kuronue had selected Z, who had picked Truth. When asked who, in her opinion, was the hottest male in the room, she had calmly said, "Hiei."  
  
"Hiei?" Kuwabara choked. "The MIDGET?!"  
  
The Jaganshi growled under his breath, one hand resting on his katana.  
  
"Hiei," Z continued, violet eyes dancing, "Because he's a fire youkai, thus making him the hottest."  
  
Everyone groaned in unison...except for two.  
  
"That makes sense," Kaeru said to Yukina. "So why are they groaning?"  
  
The Ice Maiden blinked. "I don't know..."  
  
And then Z picked Yukina, who decided to be safe and go with Truth. Seconds later, she was being asked "Do you love anyone?"  
  
Hiei stiffened, as Kia and Kelsey drew in sharp gasps, listening intently for the Koorime's reply.  
  
Yukina smiled. "Almost everyone here is a dear friend. I love them all."  
  
Yusuke opened his mouth to say something, glanced uneasily at Hiei, and changed his mind, falling silent.  
  
Obviously, Yukina couldn't be very vindictive, as she proved when Kurama picked Dare and she asked him to grow her some flowers not seen on the Koorime Islands. The Youko had smiled gently and obliged, and soon both Yukina and Kaeru were exclaiming delightedly over the vivid red poppies, the morning glories, the lilies, and the African violets. Kuronue, Suzaku, and Hiei couldn't help smiling at the Ice Maidens' reaction.  
  
Kurama, however, proved to be VERY creative at Dares, so when Chitsuko had selected that option, she had been forced to do the hula, wearing Rei's coconut bra and her own panties, a deep red blush staining her cheeks and making her blue-gray eyes seem brighter. Kuwabara snapped pictures of this too, of course, and Kia had to hand Yusuke a tissue as he got a nosebleed. Both Mirror Holders were sympathetic to the poor hanyou, hurrying the golden-haired girl into the bathroom and passing her her clothes.  
  
While they were waiting for Chitsuko, Kelsey had been dared to wear Shishiwakamaru's clothing for the rest of the evening. The samurai went to get her a spare outfit, and the girl sat there, glowering darkly. Rinku had picked Truth when a fully-dressed Chitsuko, still flushing slightly, had called on him. Chuu called him a wimp, and Kelsey threw her schoolbag at his head, causing Kia to remark that the Warrior of Schoolbags had indeed returned.  
  
"So...do you have a girlfriend?" The fox spirit asked.  
  
The boy flushed, tugging his cap down over his eyes. "Liked Kotei," he mumbled.  
  
"Kotei?" Z blinked.  
  
"Participant in the Makai Bujutsukkai," Chuu explained. "Cute 'lil thing."  
  
"Aww..." Kia hugged Rinku. "You have a girlfriend!"  
  
Rinku muttered more words under his breath, then chose Touya. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
Smiling slightly, the Ice Master chose Truth, sparking another groan from Chuu and another whap from Kelsey.  
  
"Okay, then!" Rinku grinned. "Do you ever want to go further than kissing Mizu?"  
  
The kitsune immediately blushed.  
  
One of Touya's icy blue eyebrows rose slowly. "I don't believe our relationship is that far along yet...it needs more time. And her brother would have my head..."  
  
Suzuki blinked at Mizu. "You have a brother?"  
  
She nodded. "He's very protective of me."   
  
"Hmm...Jin." Touya called upon his fellow Shinobi, who blinked. "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth." The redheaded youkai shuddered. "I've seen your dares."  
  
Touya smirked. "Are you still a virgin?"  
  
Kia choked and Kelsey patted her friend on the back as the girl went into a coughing fit.  
  
Jin turned BRIGHT red. "Uh...umm...be right back..." He rose and started to hurry off, but Rei tackled him, swiftly moving to perch on the Wind Master's back.   
  
"Not so fast, Windy! Spit it out!"  
  
Poor Jin looked extremely embarrassed. "Yes, I'm still...a...a virgin..."  
  
Chuu let out a bark of laughter, and Kia was now studying the carpet intently.  
  
"What's a virgin?" Kaeru asked curiously.  
  
This time, EVERYONE choked, with the exception of Yukina and Rei.  
  
"Well..." the priestess grinned, patting the girl's head. "It's a person who's never had sex..."  
  
"Oh..." Kaeru blinked puzzled ruby eyes. "So is being a virgin bad? Why is Chuu-san laughing?"  
  
"Men like to think of themselves as big and macho...and 'virgin' does not fit in with 'big and macho' at all." Rei smirked. "Or, at least, experienced. See, Kuro should be experienced if you want kids!"  
  
Many pairs of eyes fastened on the chimera, who was now glaring at Rei.  
  
"What does Kuronue-san have to do with anything?" Kaeru tilted her head.  
  
"Because the more experienced, the more pleasure-"  
  
"ENOUGH, Rei!" Z growled.  
  
The little Koorime seemed to be thinking hard. "Suzaku-san had a lady friend once...she said he wasn't very experienced...does that make him a virgin?"  
  
Suzaku colored slightly. "NEXT person!!"  
  
Jin smirked. "Okay, Suzuki..." And it continued. Suzuki had picked Dare...and he was made to...kiss Axe. For thirty seconds. Kuwabara, of course, snapped even more pictures while everyone else either looked on with amusement or disgust. Rei soon announced that Axe was disgusted by the entire thing and was COMPLETELY straight. The blonde youkai grimaced, quickly choosing Mizu. Once the kitsune had decided on Dare, she had to stand outside and flash the ningens. When she returned, she had a twenty-dollar-bill clenched tightly in her fist and looked rather smug. Touya seemed a little perturbed, but told Kia he was fine when she asked him about it.  
  
Then it was Shishiwakamaru's turn. The samurai had to wear a trashcan lid on his head while singing the Sesame Street song...as the words "Can you tell me how to get, how to get to Sesame Street?" filled the room, Kia was cracking up, with Kelsey leaning against her as a sort of stand, shaking with laughter. Kaeru couldn't really see what was so funny, as Shishiwakamaru seemed to have a pretty decent singing voice.  
  
Kia should've known better when Shishiwakamaru picked her and she selected Dare. But she didn't...which was why she was soon standing outside asking a ningen man in his thirties to marry her. Imagine her horror when he agreed. Those watching from Suzuki's door and windows could hear her shriek of anger and saw her slap the man so hard that he fell off the curb, unconscious. Then she stomped inside and proceeded to go after Shishiwakamaru with a murderous gleam in her brown eyes. Kelsey and Rinku cheered Kia on, while Kaeru and Yukina looked horrified, and Kurama tried to settle everyone down. In the end, Yusuke and Suzuki finally caught Kia, dragging the girl over to a chair, while Chuu produced a ball of twine and proceeded to bound the Mirror Holder securely, ignoring her furious rants.  
  
Maybe that was why Kia picked Chuu for a Dare...and soon the drunkard was wearing one of Rei's fuzzy pink sweaters and a mini-skirt. More pictures were taken and Chitsuko declared that a skirt that short on a man that hairy had to be a crime SOMEWHERE.  
  
Kaeru had also chosen Dare, causing the scantily-clad Chuu to ruffle her hair and proclaim her a brave little sweetheart. Apparently, he didn't have the heart to do anything mean to the Koorime, so just had her make him a tiny ice sculpture of himself...without the mini-skirt and sweater, of course. Kaeru had made the mistake of asking Kuwabara if he'd ask Yukina to marry him, causing the orange-haired boy to howl "YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAAAA!" enthusiastically until Hiei had knocked him out with his katana. Rei had taken his place, and dared Hiei to kiss Yukina, who grumbled under his breath, but pecked his sister on the cheek. But the Jaganshi got his revenge.  
  
Soon, Rei was out in the middle of the street, carrying a can of whipped cream, and wearing a lime-green tube top and black mini-skirt, doing a sort of striptease and singing the song "Hot Stuff" from The Full Monty. She had soon created a traffic jam and Kia and Kelsey shook their heads, watching the psychotic priestess howling the song at the top of her lungs. "Shameless," Kia remarked.   
  
When Rei returned, she asked Suzaku the name of the girl who had dubbed him "inexperienced." The Saint Beast had stiffly replied that it was none of her business...but little Kaeru had told Rei her name, and found out that the priestess knew the woman personally. Suzaku flatly refused to make Axe do anything, insisting that it was just a weapon and causing Rei to slap him.  
  
"Alrighty..." Chuu rubbed his hands together after he had changed back to normal clothing (earning a relieved sigh from everyone). "Now it's time for...Spin the Bottle!"   
  
"Chuu-san?" Kaeru cautiously prodded the bottle. "What sort of bottle is this?"  
  
"It's a MAGIC sake bottle, Kaeru!" he told her, grinning. "See, it flashes different colors!"  
  
Mizu rolled her eyes and flicked on the television.  
  
"...In other news, some strange happenings have been occurring in Osaka today. First, a tall man with long black hair molested an elderly woman, but was then dragged off by what we think were his two accomplices. We believe they have kidnapped a young girl, who was seen with them, and have toyed with her hair as a disguise." The newswoman cleared her throat. "Also, a teenage girl...err...displayed the upper half of her body, stunning several passersby. Not too shortly after that, it's been reported that another girl asked a man to marry her...upon his agreement, she promptly screamed and slapped him. This man turned out to be the thirty-year-old pedophile police have been searching for. Finally, a woman clad in unacceptable clothing and doing an obscene dance routine stood out in the street for a full twenty minutes. Albert Jones, a tourist from England, was rushed to the hospital after he had a heart attack and is now in critical condition."  
  
Everyone stared at the TV, mouths dropping open.   
  
"Rei...you...hospitalized some OLD guy!!" Kelsey squeaked, finding her voice at last.  
  
"He...he...he was...a PEDOPHILE??" Kia shrieked angrily. "Okay, UNTIE me NOW! SHISHI, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!"  
  
"I didn't molest her!" Kuronue protested. "She ATTACKED me!"  
  
Chitsuko grinned. "Well...back to the game, then?"  
  
*OOC*  
  
Well...like I said, Mizu helped me immensely on this one! Thanks again...^^;; And please review, it always makes my day! Next chapter!  
  
* Spin the Bottle and Seven Minutes in Heaven...it only gets worse, my dears...  
  
* There's a power outage! Why does Hiei feel that something's not right? And WHY THE HELL DID THEY LEAVE KAERU AND YUKINA ALONE?! 


	7. Black Out

I'm sick. Estoy enferma. BAH. Actually, they think I have mono...which does NOT sound like fun, since I hardly even know what the hell mono IS. But it's sapping all my energy...never fear, though, I am OFF banishment from ff.net and I shall write more! Like now! Here's the deal...I need to decide if I want to finish Hiruiseki completely in a total of twelve or more chapters, make a sequel, or...um. Yeah. Between those two. If I finish Hiruiseki in this one fic, it'll be a lot longer. X.x I own a few people, I do not own the rest. Figure it out.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Rinku..." Kia blinked at the little youkai, who had now settled down in her lap. "I thought Z said you weren't feeling well."  
  
"I'm fine!" the boy insisted. "I just have a cough."  
  
Suzaku sighed, snatching the sake bottle and spinning it. A few seconds later, the poor Saint Beast turned rather white, as Kelsey went into a fit of hysterical laughter. Kaeru looked curiously from the bottle, to Suzaku, then to the person it was pointing at.  
  
"Pucker up, Hotlips," Rei said solemnly, and even Shishiwakamaru couldn't suppress a grin at the look of horror on Suzaku's face.  
  
Kuronue clapped a hand over his charge's eyes as the auburn-haired priestess leaned forward, seized Suzaku by the collar, and kissed him rather passionately. Chuu and Rinku both started clapping, and Kia smiled, rolling her eyes. Chitsuko, Kurama, Mizu, Touya, Z, Jin, and Kelsey were also smiling and Suzuki was practically wheezing.  
  
Suzaku looked slightly ill, as Rei pulled back, giving the bottle a twirl. It landed on Yusuke. Soon, Rei was giving him the same treatment she had given Suzaku. The Tantei flushed a deep red...but that was nothing compared to the full-fledged crimson streak on his face when he discovered that he had to kiss Rinku. Kia had to hold the squirming boy firmly in order for that to be accomplished, and he sulked for awhile, kissing Z briefly on the cheek before returning to the Mirror Holder's lap and going to sleep.  
  
The game was basically one weird couple after another. Z ended up kissing Chuu, who then got Kelsey. Kelsey kissed a scowling Hiei, the Jaganshi pecked Mizu on the lips, Mizu kissed Kuwabara...and Kuwabara was stuck with Kuronue. Up until then, the chimera had been keeping his hand over Kaeru's eyes, but was totally caught offguard when the bottle landed on him. Kuwabara wasn't thrilled either.  
  
"But...but...he's a GUY!!" the boy protested. "And...aww...I'd rather kiss Yukina-san! Or even Kaeru! Or ANY of the girls! But...HIM!!"  
  
"He could be feminine enough, I'm sure," Suzuki said wryly. He ducked as Kuronue hurled a pillow at his head, ruefully wishing there was something heavier to throw.  
  
"Go ahead, Kuronue," Suzaku said, smirking. "Have fun."  
  
Both males made a face as they quickly kissed, Kuronue wiping his mouth with his arm, spinning, and landing on Chitsuko. Truthfully, she was a good kisser, and he might have lingered, if Kurama had not been raising his eyebrows at his friend.  
  
It quickly got worse. Once Chitsuko had smooched Shishiwakamaru, the samurai had landed on none other than Kia. The recently-untied Mirror Holder, who was still furious at him for his Dare, still looked particularly murderous. Not to mention neither of them got along anyway.  
  
"I'm not kissing him!"  
  
"I'm not kissing her!!" They exclaimed angrily, glaring at each other.  
  
"It's just a kiss," Mizu said patiently. "Shishi, just kiss her on the cheek."  
  
"Do I have to...?" the blue-haired bishounen asked plaintively.  
  
"NO," Kia said heatedly.  
  
"YES!" Everyone else shouted (except for Kaeru, Yukina, Hiei, and Jin).  
  
With an expression of utmost suffering, Shishiwakamaru leaned over and brushed his lips against Kia's cheek. The Mirror Holder was still glaring at him, but managed to restrain herself.  
  
Spin the Bottle proceeded relatively peacefully. Kia landed on Kurama, who ended up with Yukina. Yukina got Suzaku, who was spinning again when Botan and Shizuru, Kuwabara's older sister walked in. Botan explained that Keiko would be getting off her job soon, and would join them shortly. Suzaku ended up kissing the ferrygirl, who then kissed Suzuki, who landed on Shizuru. When it was Jin's turn, he landed on Kaeru.   
  
"Observe the two males as something in their territory is threatened," Mizu whispered to Kelsey and Kia, as both Suzaku and Kuronue stiffened. The little Koorime was sitting calmly between the two, tilting her head slightly.  
  
Jin slowly moved towards Kaeru, quickly leaning down and kissing her cheek. She smiled at him, not perturbed at all, and spun the bottle. It landed on Touya. Ignoring Suzaku's choked cry of rage, and Kuronue's glare, she kissed the Ice Master, then blinked and looked at the others.   
  
"That was fun!" she said brightly. "What's next?"  
  
"Seven Minutes in Heaven," Suzuki replied.  
  
"How do you play?"  
  
The blonde youkai froze. "Umm...well...you'll see..." he replied evasively. He held up a jar filled with slips of paper. "Each piece has a name on it. You pick one, and whoever's name is on the paper, you go in the closet with them for seven minutes, no more, no less."  
  
For some reason, Touya and Mizu exchanged knowing smiles.   
  
"I'll go first!" Rei announced, sticking her hand in the jar and extracting a slip. She unfolded it, took a look, and grinned, grabbing Suzaku and bounding into the closet. The door closed firmly before the startled Saint Beast could make a sound. Of course, that didn't stop the screams that rang out from the closet and the evil laugh that succeeded them. Both Kaeru and Yukina started to look a little frightened, and Kia and Kelsey both closed their eyes, sighing in unison. Rei soon reappeared, dragging an unconscious Suzaku with her. She dumped him unceremoniously on the floor.  
  
"He couldn't handle it," the priestess explained with a wicked smirk. Suzuki obviously had some misgivings when he drew next, but sighed in relief when he got Mizu. Touya didn't seem all that concerned. Mizu was chuckling when she and the tall youkai returned. Rei was poking boredly at the jar with a finger, and no one noticed when the glass suddenly glowed white for a moment, then returned to normal. They were too busy gloating at Yusuke, who had selected Kaeru's name, and was busy trying to figure out how to explain this to her without getting killed by her two overprotective "guardians".  
  
"I don't really understand, Yusuke-san," the Koorime said thoughtfully, perched on a box in the closet. "How is being in a closet like being in Heaven?"  
  
"Well...it...it all depends...on...who you're with..." the Tantei said, somewhat lamely.  
  
"...Oh." Kaeru still seemed confused. "So...why seven minutes?"  
  
"Ask Kuronue," Yusuke said quickly, opening the door and ushering the Ice Maiden out-and coming face-to-face with Keiko.  
  
"YUSUKE URAMESHI!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!!"  
  
Kaeru was looking from the livid girl to the blushing Detective. "Yusuke-san was just telling me about Heaven!" she told Keiko, whose eyes narrowed even more to tiny little slits.   
  
"Was he now?"  
  
The smaller girl caught a hint of anger in her tone, and hesitated. "...Are you mad?"  
  
"Not at you." Keiko smiled down at the Koorime. "Just at this big BAKA standing next to you!!"  
  
Thinking fast, Yusuke grabbed her wrist and ran into the closet, slamming the door shut behind them.  
  
"Yusuke-san must really like Heaven..." Kaeru mused in the silence that followed.  
  
"Hmm..." Rei was grinning like the Cheshire Cat now. "So did you make the first move?"  
  
"Neither of us really moved much," the Koorime answered truthfully.   
  
Mizu shook her head sharply at Kuronue, who had opened his mouth. He shut it, scowling darkly.  
  
"So...what now?" Chitsuko looked over at the closed closet door. "They may be in there awhile..."  
  
"There's another closet..." Suzuki said helpfully. "Down the hall." Everyone nodded mutely and relocated. If Kia found it odd that she somehow got Jin's name when it was her turn, she said nothing about it. She merely handed the sleeping Rinku to Z and went into the closet with the Wind Master. When the two emerged, both seemed somewhat dazed, but happy. The same was true with Touya and Mizu, and Kelsey and Shishiwakamaru. Neither Hiei or Z said anything once their turn was done, but...no one expected them to. Kuwabara seemed deliriously happy when he came out with Yukina, who was smiling slightly.   
  
And then Kaeru drew Kuronue's name. The Koorime followed the chimera into the closet trustingly, and leaned against one of the walls, unable to find a box to sit on this time. For awhile, the two sat in silence. Kuronue knew what to do, but was hesitant to follow through. Kaeru, on the other hand, had no idea whatsoever.  
  
After six minutes had passed, the chimera cleared his throat. "So...Kaeru..."  
  
There was no reply.  
  
Frowning slightly, he tried again. "Kaeru?"  
  
This time, listening hard, he could detect a soft, steady breathing pattern. It sounded as if the Ice Maiden had fallen asleep. Smiling quietly in the darkness, he fumbled for her. One hand brushed against her hair and he quickly stumbled over to her, scooping up the sleeping Koorime into his arms.   
  
Kia raised an eyebrow when the chimera emerged, cradling Kaeru. "You were THAT boring?"  
  
"She's tired," he answered shortly.   
  
"Riiiiight," Kelsey said skeptically.   
  
Chitsuko giggled, then turned pink when she got Kurama on her turn. The two foxes went into the closet...and stayed in there for twenty minutes. It would've been longer, if Kia hadn't knocked on the door. It opened, and the two emerged, in various states of dishabille.   
  
"We'll...err...be taking a walk..." Kurama announced hastily, and they fled.  
  
"So, who's next?" Suzuki asked-and then several of the girls let out soft screams as they were plunged into blackness. The screams, however, were nothing compared to the horrific shriek of Rei.   
  
"MUSHROOMS like the dark!!!!!" she yelled hysterically. "ESPECIALLY THE GLOW-IN-THE-DARK POISONOUS ONES FROM RIO DE JANEIRO!!"  
  
"...Poisonous what?" Kaeru had woken up now; Kuronue could feel her shifting in his arms.  
  
"Mushrooms." The Priestess sounded terrified. "There're the blood-sucking ones and the flesh-eating ones..."  
  
"Flesh-eating??" Yukina squeaked.   
  
"Yeah," Rei said enthusiastically, even through her fear. "They have these really long, sharp teeth, and they like to tear the skin off slowly while the victim is still alive!!"  
  
Both Koorime gave small whimpers. And then everyone heard a high-pitched scream from somewhere above their heads.  
  
"...You have an upstairs??" Kia sounded surprised.  
  
"Guess so." Suzuki seemed nonchalant. "But if someone's screaming in my house, I suggest we check it out."  
  
"There's no light," Z pointed out.   
  
In response to that, there was a soft golden glow, radiating from the flashlight that Shizuru clutched. The psychic shrugged off the questioning stares. "I came prepared."  
  
"I'll...stay right here..." Yukina said faintly, sinking down onto the couch. Rinku was still asleep, so Kia decided to leave him on the couch as well.  
  
"I'll stay with her!" Kaeru volunteered immediately, wriggling out of Kuronue's hold and sitting beside her friend. For some reason, the chimera felt uneasy about this, but shrugged. She was old enough to take care of herself.   
  
"All right...let's go then." Shishiwakamaru started towards the sound, cursing briefly as he made contact with several coffee tables. The others followed, Rei bringing up the rear and still muttering about "blood-thirsty fungi".  
  
"Umm...perhaps...I'll...just...wait downstairs...with the girls..." Suzaku muttered nervously, hesitating on the ninth step, as they heard the scream again. "Y'know...protect them..."  
  
"Don't even try it..." Mizu growled.  
  
"But I can just-"   
  
"SHUT UP!" Kia flared, turning and slapping him. There was a yelp, and a large thud, followed by several smaller thumps.  
  
"Kia...?" Jin began warily.  
  
"...Oops."   
  
"Just step over him," Chuu instructed. "Or on him. He'll never know."  
  
"I always wanted a doormat," Suzuki remarked. It was obvious by his tone that he was trying not to laugh.  
  
Kuronue gladly trounced on the unconscious Saint Beast as he ascended the stairs.  
  
"...Hn."  
  
"Hiei?" Suzuki turned towards him. "What's the matter?"  
  
"How can you tell if anything's the matter?" Rei grumbled. "It's just a 'Hn'."  
  
Kia smiled. "You know Hiei for several years, you associate with him on a daily basis, you learn the lingo?"  
  
"Something like that," the blonde youkai replied. "So, Hiei, now that we have decrypted your enigmatic language, what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't like this." It was plain and simple. And true. Hiei felt that this whole thing...was strange. Wrong.  
  
"Neither do I," Kuronue admitted.  
  
The group finally reached the top of the stairs, looking around. Shizuru produced a smaller flashlight, which she handed to Suzuki. The group split up to check the three upstairs rooms.  
  
"Anything?" Mizu called to Kia and Kelsey, as the two Mirror Holders emerged from a bedroom.  
  
"Nothing!" Kelsey replied, and Kia shook her head.  
  
"Nothing in the bathroom either," Touya reported.  
  
"Or the other room," Shishiwakamaru added.  
  
"You know...I'm starting to think Hiei's right...something's funny about this." Z frowned, violet eyes narrowing.   
  
"It's not funny at all!" Chuu retorted.   
  
"So maybe we can go..." Kia began, but was interrupted by a high, terrified scream, followed by a succession of thuds, and then a pained cry. Then silence reigned.  
  
Everyone exchanged horrified looks. "That..." Mizu had turned pale. "That came from..."  
  
Kuronue cursed loudly. "Downstairs!!"  
  
  
  
"Yukiiiiiina!" Kuwabara wailed, almost stepping on Rei as he stampeded down the stairs.  
  
"Wha...?" Suzaku slowly came to...only to have Kuwabara's foot connect with the back of his head.  
  
"That looked like it hurt," Kelsey commented, vaulting over him and speeding after Kuwabara.  
  
"A lot," Kia agreed, following her friend's lead.  
  
Everyone else just ignored the Saint Beast, thundering down the stairs. Rei, Mizu, and Suzuki all blinked when the lights suddenly came back on. Hiei, however, narrowed his crimson eyes, then skidded to a halt. The couch was vacated.   
  
"...Maybe they're somewhere in the house?" Botan suggested hopefully.  
  
Shishiwakamaru snorted. "Yes, keep believing that, optimistic blue-haired girl."  
  
"You forgot 'who wields an oar and can beat you over the head with it quite easily'!" she countered.  
  
  
  
Mizu sighed. "Children, please..."  
  
"They're not in the house," Rei announced, scooping Axe off the floor and hugging the weapon to her chest. "I can't sense any of them."  
  
"YUKIIIIIIIIINAAAAAA!!!" Kuwabara screeched.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Kelsey and Kia yelled at him.  
  
Chuu perked up. "Wait...didn' Kurama an' Chitsuko say they were goin' for a walk? Maybe they saw them!"  
  
"If you believed that, you're a fool," Shizuru responded.   
  
"Look!" Jin knelt and scooped something off one of the couch cushions. He studied it with a frown, then handed it to Kuronue wordlessly. The chimera took one look and clenched his hand tightly, leaving an imprint of the object once he had uncurled it.  
  
"A red flower hair ornament...?" Kia blinked at it. "But whose is it? Kaeru and Yukina were both wearing one."  
  
"It's Kaeru's..." Kuronue whispered, indigo eyes narrowing.   
  
"But...what happened to them??" Suzuki seemed bewildered.  
  
"Taken, I expect." Hiei was also staring at the hair ornament, eyes darkening in anger.   
  
"It was a TRAP!" Kelsey breathed, appalled. "It was designed to get us away from them, so...that one dude...Zippity-do-dah or something, could take them!!"  
  
"And Rinku too?" Chuu frowned.  
  
"What's going on?" Yusuke and Keiko walked up, both looking mussed and dreamy. Until they saw the tense looks on everyone's faces.  
  
"They're gone," Suzaku said tightly, joining them. "They've been taken by Zenkai." He closed his eyes briefly. "Taken by the Koorime hunter himself."  
  
*OOC*  
  
I'm soooo mean. It be a cliffhanger, minna-san! ^^;; it's sooo nice to be back again and updating. So...I want those votes, and I want reviews! *coughs* Please? NEXT Chapter!  
  
* Kaeru, Yukina, and Rinku...trapped in Zenkai's domain?  
  
* Rinku manages to escape! Can he find help in time?  
  
* Exactly why IS Zenkai a Koorime hunter? And how the heck can anyone calm down Kuronue, Kuwabara, Suzaku, and Hiei without tranquilizing them?! 


	8. Taken by Zenkai

Well, I shall try typing this again, as the damn computer deleted the last attempt to write Chapter eight of Hiruiseki. *sigh* WHY must it torture me so? And Inu-chan, I appreciate the fact that you enjoy this story, but kindly do not review every chapter telling me to hurry up. It won't work, and it's just annoying. ^^ Thank you. Last chapter, Kaeru was having a bit of trouble understanding "Seven Minutes in Heaven"...and she never really got the concept, but we love her anyway. And then there was the black-out...so let's just hope she, Yukina, and Rinku are all right...wherever they are.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"...Kaeru! Wake up!! C'mon, wake up!!!!" A small brown hand shook the Koorime's shoulder roughly.  
  
Kaeru slowly opened her eyes, shutting them immediately as harsh yellow light struck her sensitive pupils. She had a pounding headache and her legs ached fiercely from their cramped position.  
  
"Oh good, you're alive!" Rinku rocked back on his heels, smiling relievedly. "I was afraid you were dead...you were so still. Even Yukina was thrashing..."  
  
"Yukina-chan?!" Kaeru sat up immediately, opening her eyes more carefully this time and looking around. After a keen observation, she concluded that they were trapped in some sort of chilly stone dungeon. Yukina was lying in a crumpled heap on the damp floor, groaning slightly, with her aqua tresses strewn across her face. Frantically, the other Koorime crawled over to her companion. "Yukina-chan, wake up!"  
  
"...Kaeru-chan?" Yukina didn't even bother to open her eyes.  
  
"Hai." Incredibly relieved, Kaeru looked over at Rinku. "...Where are we? Do you know what happened?"  
  
"Do YOU?" he countered. "That creepy shadow thing seemed to know you."  
  
The Ice Maiden blinked. "Creepy...shadow...?" And then she remembered.  
  
She had been on the couch with Yukina and Rinku. Rinku had woken up, and had seemed quite nervous. And then all three had felt this horrible chill. Before Kaeru had a chance to do anything more than scream, the cold and awful darkness had overwhelmed her...she was dimly aware of the ornament being pulled out of her hair, but then she knew no more.  
  
"It was saying your name," Rinku recalled. "And laughing."  
  
Kaeru shuddered. "Zenkai..." She blinked at the little yo-yo-toting youkai. "Rinku...why are YOU here? Zenkai only kills Koorime..."  
  
"I followed you!" the boy told her, puffing out his chest. "He didn't know I did, and I bet he still doesn't know I'm here."  
  
"Good." The Koorime turned her gaze to a high-placed barred window, where small patches of moonlight filtered through. "I think I have an idea."  
  
"Really? What?" Rinku seemed intrigued, eyes lighting up at a possible new challenge.  
  
"What?" Yukina echoed, gazing at her childhood playmate trustingly.   
  
"If we can somehow get Rinku up to that window, I think he's small enough to fit through the bars and find help." Kaeru smiled slightly. "Zenkai doesn't even know he's here, so I doubt he'll be much concerned if he comes back and sees two Koorime."  
  
"Ohhh..." Rinku caught on. "If one of you can give me a boost, I think I can use my yo-yos to reach the window and pull myself up."  
  
Yukina and Kaeru exchanged glances. "Who's taller?" Kaeru asked.  
  
"I think we're about the same size...maybe if we both lift him?" Yukina suggested.  
  
"Good idea." Both Koorime knelt and Rinku placed one foot in each girl's hand. They rose carefully, and the boy pulled out a pink yo-yo, snapping it towards the window. The string flew straight up, wrapping securely around the bars.  
  
"...Are you sure it can hold your weight?" Kaeru inquired, somewhat doubtfully.  
  
"Sure. Supported Chuu once when he went rock-climbing, and he forgot the rope." To prove his point, Rinku pushed off, shimmying up the string and reaching the top. The Ice Maidens watched fearfully, hands clapped over their mouths. Even though he slipped once and almost plunged to the ground, he maintained his grip and hauled himself back up again. Halfway through the act of slipping through the bars, he glanced down again. "I'll be back, 'kay?"  
  
"We know you will," Yukina reassured him.  
  
"Good!" He grinned and squeezed through completely, jumping down and vanishing from sight.  
  
"I hope he'll be alright..." Yukina fretted, ruby eyes concerned. She turned back to Kaeru-and did a double-take. "Kaeru-chan, your hair..."  
  
"I think I dropped my hair ornament." The Koorime fingered her hair guiltily. "So I'll just have to wear it down for now."  
  
Her friend suddenly giggled. "Look at us-talking about hair when we're prisoners of Zenkai."  
  
"Takes your mind off of it?" Kaeru started to giggle as well.  
  
Elsewhere in Zenkai's dungeon, the other prisoners wondered if the two laughing Koorime had gone insane.  
  
***Suzuki's House...***  
  
"They'll be fine, I'm sure!" Kia tried to reassure a stricken Kuwabara.  
  
"YUKIIIIIINNNAAAAA!!" the lovelorn boy screamed in anguish, completely ignoring her attempts to placate him.  
  
Chitsuko and Kurama weren't having much better luck with Kuronue. The chimera was staring at the empty couch, still in shock, mind racing. *Kaeru...I'm supposed to watch her...I failed her...*  
  
"Kia, help me!!" Kelsey yelled, sitting firmly on top of a struggling Hiei. "He's trying to get away!"  
  
"I would, but Kuwabara-"  
  
"YUUUUUUUUKIIIIINAAAAAAAAAA, MY LOVE!!!!!"  
  
"Mou, Suzaku, calm down!!" Mizu looked alarmed as the Saint Beast banged his head repeatedly on the coffee table until the glass surface shattered and his head hit the wooden level below that. Undeterred, he found this just as satisfactory and went about it with renewed vigor.  
  
"You're paying for that," Suzuki informed him, scowling.  
  
"Shut up, Suzuki," Jin groaned.  
  
"YUUUUUUKKIII-"  
  
"Shut UP, KUWABARA!" Kia had finally lost her patience. "Screaming her name is NOT going to get us anywhere!!"  
  
Kuwabara obediently shut up.  
  
"Kia!!" Kelsey wailed. "HELP!"  
  
"Let me GO!!" Hiei raged.   
  
The older Mirror Holder blinked, before running over and plopping down on Hiei's back. "Now, Hiei, don't make me lecture you too."  
  
"Get...OFF...Bakas!!"  
  
Shishiwakamaru, Touya, Chuu, Shizuru, Z, and Botan stood watching the chaos. Suzuki was now scolding Suzaku thoroughly on breaking his furniture, with Mizu trying to console Suzaku and hush Suzuki at the same time. Chitsuko was waving a hand in front of Kuronue's face. He was still staring unblinkingly at the couch. Kurama seemed worried, but Rei was approaching the stony chimera with a black permanent marker. Kuwabara was sobbing incomprehensible phrases, and Shizuru went to go tell her brother to "buck up or shut up". And Kia and Kelsey were bracing themselves against Hiei's wriggling and creative death threats. Yusuke and Keiko were helping out wherever they could.  
  
"Okay...let's try to think this through." Kia sighed. "We're missing two Ice Maidens and a little kid. I think we only have one suspect."  
  
"Zenkai!" Hiei growled, crimson eyes narrowing maliciously.  
  
"Very GOOD, Midget!" Kelsey patted his hair, grinning. "Hey, your hair's soft...I always wondered how you slept on it."  
  
"...Kelsey." Kia raised an eyebrow at her friend.  
  
The blonde grinned sheepishly. "Gomen."  
  
The Jaganshi gritted his teeth. These two were keeping him from finding his precious little sister! How DARE they!   
  
Kurama glanced over at Hiei, frowning when black fire raced along his friend's arm. Surely he wouldn't...try that Dark Dragon of his!  
  
"Someone's coming..." Shizuru said calmly.   
  
"Uh...Oi, it's Rinku!!" Chuu, peering out the window, flung open the door and raced outside, returning with the battered little youkai in his arms.  
  
"Rinku!" Z looked over at him. "Daijoubu?"  
  
"Where are Yukina and Kaeru??" Keiko asked anxiously.  
  
The boy took a deep breath, straightening his pink cap. "They...Zenkai's got 'em!"  
  
"Who's right?" Kia murmured triumphantly.  
  
Kelsey high-fived her. "You are."  
  
"And...Zenkai is...where?" Chitsuko prompted.  
  
"I can lead you!!" Rinku told her, perking up slightly.  
  
"So who's going?" Z asked hesitantly.  
  
"Me!" Kelsey and Kia said in unison.  
  
"And Hiei," Kia added, looking down at their disgruntled prisoner. "Before he kills us all."  
  
If only you knew, Kurama thought.  
  
"Yukina!" Kuwabara headed for the door. "My love, I'm coming!"  
  
Suzaku lifted his head. "I'm going. Before the bat gets to her."  
  
"Speaking of which..." Chitsuko turned. "Kuronue, do you want to-" She blinked blue-gray eyes in bewilderment.  
  
"Sorry, Axe, Old Boy..." Rei said apologetically to her weapon. "You can cream me at Tic-Tac-Toe next time."  
  
"...And there goes Lover Bat." Botan grinned. "Did anyone see him leave?"  
  
Everybody shook their heads.  
  
"...Right." Kelsey stood up. "Let's go save some Koorime, people!"  
  
"...Get OFF me!" Hiei yelled.  
  
The two Mirror Holders sweatdropped and obediently got off. And Hiei sped off.  
  
"...Well, to those of us who aren't super-fast..." Kia sighed. "Let us go."  
  
*OOC*  
  
I'm so sorry, minna-san!! My computer was being crappy for the past three days and wouldn't let me use Microsoft Word! But it's better now. ^^ Umm..lemme see...NEXT chapter! Please review!  
  
  
  
* Chuu's driving...oh, good GOD...  
  
* Kaeru and Yukina encounter other prisoners...and...well, one of the prisoners...is actually a lecherous old man. Poor little Koorime...  
  
* It's Hiei to the rescue! ...Boy, is he pissed. X.x   
  
* ...And here comes Kuronue! Why is Zenkai so damn bitter? 


	9. Searching for the Koorime

O.O I had no idea people liked this story so much. I feel so loved. So, this will be a brief Author's note. I do not own any of the YYH characters, only Kaeru and Kia. And Zenkai, of course. Mizu, Z, Chitsuko, Kelsey, and Rei are owned by...people. And...err...yeah. Umm...last chapter, Kaeru and Yukina helped Rinku to escape from Zenkai's dungeon and he went off to get help. And now both Hiei and Kuronue are racing to the rescue. But...what of the OTHER rescue party?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How, exactly, are we going to get there?" Kelsey blinked, looking down at Rinku. Before the little youkai could reply, Chuu took it upon himself to answer.  
  
"We can take my car. But I'M drivin'. Don't want any of you messin' 'er up."  
  
"You...DRIVE?" Kia asked incredulously.  
  
"'Course I do!" the drunkard sounded slightly affronted. "Get that look off your face, love. TRUST me!"  
  
"Easier said than done," the girl muttered rebelliously, but sighed. "Okay...so where IS this car of yours?"  
  
***  
  
"...I changed my mind. There's no WAY I'm riding in that." Kia stared at the beaten old gray pick-up truck in absolute horror. "It looks older than Ashita!"  
  
"From your lips to her ears," Kelsey warned her friend.   
  
"Oh, stop being so stubborn." Before Kia could protest, Suzaku had scooped up the Mirror Holder and hauled her into the cramped backseat, lifting Rinku and Kelsey up next. Kuwabara had to climb up himself, and then he was forced to ride in the very back of the truck, before he squashed them all. The Saint Beast sat in the passenger seat, and Chuu hopped into the driver's seat.  
  
"Fasten your seatbelts, minna!"  
  
"...There ARE no seatbelts, Chuu," Kelsey pointed out, after a fruitless search.  
  
He grinned cheerfully. "Oh, well. Hang on, then."  
  
Rinku shivered and crawled into Kia's lap. She wrapped her arms around him, resisting the urge to shudder herself.  
  
Chuu chuckled and stomped on the gas pedal. The truck shot forward and both Mirror Holders stifled screams.   
  
"Which way, Rinku?" He bellowed as the car bounced along the road.  
  
"North...North, and keep going North."  
  
"Right!" He spun the steering wheel and Suzaku flinched.  
  
"That's...SOUTH..." Kia informed him, getting a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Chuu was still grinning amiably. "Oops." He spun the wheel again, provoking a furious shriek from the back of the truck. "Sorry, Kuwabara!"  
  
"HURRY UP SO WE CAN SAVE MY YUKINA-SAN!"  
  
Both Kelsey and Kia vowed to kill Kuwabara as the youkai obliged, speeding up and weaving along the road, narrowly avoiding cars. And then he slammed into the back of a giant SUV in front of them.   
  
  
  
This time, Kia really DID scream.   
  
"CHUU, YOU BAKA, IF WE SURVIVE THIS, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!"  
  
Chuu somehow sensed that she was absolutely serious. So he turned on the radio. As the sounds of "Waltzing Matilda" filled the battered truck, drowning out the angry yells of the SUV's driver, he reversed slightly, changed gears, and was off again. Kelsey slowly slid out of her seat to the floor, and Kia and Rinku both closed their eyes, looking ill.  
  
"Tell me when it's over, tell me when it's over," Suzaku could be heard mumbling fervently under his breath.  
  
"I can't tell you when it's over," Kia replied, her voice shaking. "I'm not even LOOKING anymore!"  
  
"That makes all of us!" Chuu commented.  
  
His passengers froze.  
  
"You're...not...looking...at the road...?" Kelsey said slowly, praying she'd heard him wrong. Unfortunately, she hadn't.  
  
"Nope! It's giving me a headache."  
  
Rinku let out a wail. It took all of Kia's self-control not to break down and join him. She settled for the more logical approach.  
  
"Okay, Chuu. Either you open your eyes and take the demon version of Ibuprofen later or I'LL drive!"  
  
"Please do..." Suzaku pleaded.  
  
The drunkard hastily opened his blood-shot eyes. "Oh, kuso. Traffic." He frowned, deliberating. "What say we just-"  
  
"NO!" came the vehement reply from five mouths.  
  
"...You're no fun." He leaned against the steering wheel, accidentally hitting the horn and earning himself angry glares from drivers AND passengers. "How 'bout a sing-a-long?" Without bothering to wait for a reply, he burst into loud, bawdy song. "Ninety-nine bottles of sake on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of sake..."  
  
There was the audible sound of Suzaku. Banging his head on the dashboard. Hard.  
  
  
  
***Zenkai's...Place***  
  
"...Hey, new ones!" There was a pounding at the large wooden door that sealed the Koorime's only way of escape. "Koorime?"  
  
Kaeru and Yukina looked at each other, and the latter shrugged helplessly. "Hai," Kaeru replied hesitantly.  
  
"Oh, you poor things!" To their great surprise, there was a click, and the door swung open, revealing a young woman with bushy reddish/brown hair. Two tan pointed ears poked from the mess, and a bushy white-tipped tail of the same color swished behind her. Blue-green eyes studied the two Ice Maidens intently. She was dressed in a pair of bright pink shorts and a yellow-collared cream shirt, a blue tie setting off her ensemble. She also had whiskers.  
  
"...I...umm...who ARE you?" Kaeru asked finally.  
  
"Oh!" She pirouetted, ending with a great flourish of hands. "My name is Koto. I'm an announcer for the Ankoku and Makai Bujutsukai and ah...Zenkai...found out that I knew about Hiei, since he was a participant...and...ah...when I wouldn't give him any information, he brought me here. I'm due to die any day now."  
  
"That's terrible," Yukina said sympathetically. "But why would Zenkai want to know about Hiei-san? Is there any way we can assist you?"  
  
Koto shrugged, whiskers twitching. "I don't know what Zenkai wants with Hiei. And...you're Koorime...think you can help us break out of here?"  
  
The two stared at her. "You know of a way??" Kaeru asked excitedly.  
  
"Well, with you two, now I do!" Koto giggled, grasping their hands in hers and dragging them out of the cell. "Come on, let me introduce you to the others!"  
  
"Eh...new 'uns?" A grizzled old man in a wrinkled white robe approached them, leaning heavily on an ebony cane. He took a closer look at the two Koorime, beady black eyes twinkling. "An' right pretty little things, ain't they, Koto?"  
  
"Right, Hiouji." The announcer rolled her eyes humorously.   
  
"What brings ye here, girls?" Hiouji addressed them, winking. "Lookin' fer an older, more experienced man? Look no further!"  
  
"Ah..." Yukina sweatdropped, looking at her friend for support. Kaeru seemed just as lost.  
  
"They were captured," Koto explained, glancing at the Ice Maidens for affirmation. When she received it, she continued. "I'm guessing the only reason they're not dead is..."  
  
"One of them must be the one Zenkai keeps complaining about." A boy about Rinku's age and size walked towards them, followed by a fierce-looking emerald dragon. It was extremely large-it had to duck its head to avoid bumping it on the high stone wall. "I'm Ryuufa," he introduced himself, brown eyes wide with curiosity. "And this is my Spirit Beast, Tonbo."  
  
"And I thought Spirit Beasts were like Puu..." Kaeru said in wonder, staring at the dragon in fearful awe. "You must be very fierce if he reflects your innermost self."  
  
Ryuufa smiled bashfully, running one hand through his spiked black hair. "I am. Are either of you named Kaeru?"  
  
Yukina nudged her friend. "She is." Both Koorime were wondering why the old man and the boy were being held prisoner. What could they have possibly done?  
  
"Ah..." Hiouji gazed sadly at Kaeru. "Zenkai has mentioned ye...I'm unsure what ye did t' make him so mad, but he's lookin' fer revenge."  
  
"I don't know what I did to anger him," the Koorime admitted.  
  
"Ah, well. S'pose ye spend yer last minutes here wit' me...I'm still a fun guy! I promise ye a good time, and yer pretty friend can join too!"  
  
"...No, thank you," Kaeru answered politely, starting to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"If one of you can create a diversion," Koto interceded before Hiouji got "notions", "I think the other can help us break down the main door...just freeze the lock, and we'll shatter it."  
  
Yukina and Kaeru nodded grimly.   
  
"Let's do it, then!" Ryuufa said happily.  
  
******  
  
Zenkai sat on his cold black marble throne, shrouded in a hooded black cloak that revealed only hard crimson eyes, like brittle rubies. He was lost in thought, speaking aloud to no one in particular. Or someone.  
  
"Ah, Kazuko, even dead, you still defy me. Hiding her in Ningenkai was not enough. I have your daughter, and she shall pay the ultimate price for being born...born a Koorime. And born YOUR daughter."  
  
His frown was hidden, but it was definitely there. "Your proud race thinks too highly of itself. For their crimes against me, I vowed to destroy them all, starting with the ones who first caused my suffering. The Elders were first. And then you, my dear Kazuko. And your defenseless offspring. I had no idea she possessed it. But YOU knew. You sought to keep her safe from me, didn't you? Well, it didn't work. I shall take back what is mine and exact my revenge upon all Ice Maidens. And those who aided them, like that ridiculous boy and that old man...and that annoying fox girl."   
  
A sudden loud crash from the dungeon alerted the Koorime Hunter to trouble. He rose from his throne and glided towards the sound. As he reached for the door, it suddenly fell forward. On him.  
  
"I think it's safe now." Kaeru peered out, not noticing Zenkai under the wooden door. "Isogu..." (Hurry)   
  
"Hai! Arigato, Kaeru!" Koto leapt nimbly over the fallen door, sprinting down the corridor to freedom. Ryuufa and his dragon were quick on her heels. Hiouji hesitated, winking at Kaeru and Yukina. "Ye know where t'find me." And he hurried off.  
  
"No, we don't..." Yukina looked bewildered.  
  
Kaeru giggled. "It might be best if we don't." She stepped on the door. "We should go, too..."  
  
"Hai..." her friend agreed...then blinked. "Kaeru-chan, watch out!!"  
  
"Nani?" Kaeru frowned, then screamed as the door was heaved up, jumping down just in time as it was thrown into a wall, splintering badly. She looked to see the cause of the flying door-and froze in horror.  
  
"Kaeru..." Zenkai breathed, hardly believing this. She hadn't fled...she was here, in front of him. Two defenseless Koorime and a Hunter. Perfect. "I've been waiting for this day for a very long time..." He lunged for her and Yukina...just as a dungeon wall suddenly exploded, orange flames licking at the crumbled edges before vanishing.  
  
"Get away from them." Hiei stood there, eyes narrowed in fury, the white cloth missing from its usual place under his bangs. In its place, there was a purple eye. No, now it was glowing bright green.  
  
  
  
"Ah...Hiei." The crimson eyes widened. "Now my day is complete. I can destroy you three at once."  
  
"It won't be that easy," the Jaganshi said quietly. "You should never have taken them. For that, you will pay with your life."  
  
"Ho." Zenkai chuckled. "Big words from such a little man." Before any of them could blink, a pale hand shot out and grabbed Kaeru by the throat, contracting cruelly. "I'll deal with you later. But now..." he glared down at the Koorime. "Give it to me, Girl. It is mine and you shall not possess it any longer. Give it up!"  
  
"...I don't....know...what you're....talking about..." Kaeru managed, gasping for air.   
  
He chuckled again. "It does not matter. I shall take it by force, then." His grip tightened and Kaeru's knees buckled. Hiei grabbed his katana, unsure if he should leave Yukina's side to save Kaeru. Luckily, someone else did that.   
  
Kuronue came hurtling into the room, violet eyes alight with pure rage. He tackled Zenkai, forcing him to release Kaeru, and scooping her up into his arms.  
  
"No one..." he said, very deliberately, "hurts her."  
  
*OOC*  
  
Oh, my...here we go...NOW it gets fun! Please review! This chapter was actually pretty easy to write...o.o NEXT chapter!  
  
* Zenkai plunges Kuronue into a living nightmare. Will Kuronue be forced to relive his own death?  
  
* Yukina and Kuronue are both attacked...and Hiei and Kaeru are livid. Beware a certain black dragon...and...joined by another dragon? O.o  
  
* Somehow, our heroes manage to survive Chuu. But when they find the place burning down, what will become of Kaeru? 


	10. Living Nightmare

Hiruiseki will be ending in two chapters. I still haven't quite decided if I want to make a sequel for it...keep in mind if I do, it will only be ONE sequel, instead of a series like Densetsu no Kagami, got that? I think that'd just kill me, and as I have a math final tomorrow...x.x And I currently have six minutes to type this, but you don't know that.  
  
...Make that five. Okay, when we last left off, Chuu was terrifying his passengers as he drove to the rescue...Kaeru and Yukina managed to free the prisoners, but now Zenkai himself is taking charge! And what about Hiei and Kuronue? *wince*  
  
"Kuronue-san...?" Kaeru seemed rather stunned as the chimera grinned crookedly down at his armful.  
  
"Hey, taking this job means protecting you..." Kuronue smirked. "I figure this counts." His eyes softened. "I promise I won't leave you to this bastard."  
  
His small charge nodded silently, then flinched when Zenkai's chilly voice washed over the two of them.   
  
"You don't interfere with Zenkai." He said this very calmly and patiently, as if he were mildly scolding a very young child. Which Kuronue most definitely was not.  
  
"Yeah?" he challenged, bristling. "Well, I AM!"  
  
Hiei couldn't suppress a smirk at the chimera's cocky attitude. Yukina looked impressed. And Zenkai just looked slightly annoyed.  
  
"There's only one way to get rid of you then...prepare to live out your worst nightmare!"  
  
Before Kuronue could figure out what he had meant, an orb of crackling blue light left Zenkai's hand and sped towards him. Cursing bitterly, he hunched over, still holding Kaeru protectively. When the orb hit...it didn't exactly HURT, but it felt rather strange...and then everything dissolved into darkness.   
  
He was floating...and then, abruptly, he found himself running alongside a young man with silvery hair and fox ears of the same color.   
  
"Kurama..." Kuronue whispered, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. His former partner clutched a shiny mirror to his side as the two flew along the ground, fleeing...his pointed ears could detect faint voices in the distance, angry and jabbering wildly.  
  
"The King, they've stolen the King's..."  
  
The chimera was soon caught up in the moment. Kurama glanced sideways at his fellow thief, silently urging him to greater speeds.  
  
And then it happened. His Makai bloodstone, the crimson pendant Kuronue always carried around his neck...the chain snapped, and it drifted backwards. Eyes widening in horror and muttering a "No!" under his breath, the thief turned on his heel quickly, bounding after it.  
  
"Don't, Kuronue!" Kurama cried, whirling.  
  
"I need it!" Came the chimera's reply as he dashed towards it. With a sigh of satisfaction, he bent down to pick it up-and heard a whistling sound from right above him. He looked up...razor-sharp bamboo stakes were hurtling down.   
  
Kuronue froze-violet eyes fixed on his impending doom. But then, something happened.   
  
A draft of cold air rushed past him, meeting with the stakes and freezing them solidly. One by one, they hit the ground, rendered harmless.  
  
"...What..." Not quite sure what had just occurred, Kuronue turned his head and looked down.  
  
Standing there, head tilted slightly, the chilly breeze ruffling sea-green tresses, was a Koorime. She was a rather cute specimen of the Ice Maiden race, and her ruby eyes were fixed on Kuronue's own purple ones.   
  
"Kuronue-san, daijoubu?"  
  
"Huh?" He responded, somewhat stupidly. Did he KNOW this Koorime? She obviously knew who HE was, and apparently, she had just saved his life.  
  
Her thin brows knitted together. "Kuronue-san, this isn't real! This is one of Zenkai's powers-to trap someone in the worst experience of their life, and make them relive it."  
  
Kuronue was having a bit of a problem comprehending what this girl was telling him. "Not real...?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"So...you're not real either?"  
  
She blinked. "I'M real! Don't you remember, Kuronue-san??" A small, pale hand hesitantly reached out, catching hold of his black leather shirt and tugging gently.  
  
Ignoring Kurama's urgent calls to hurry up, the chimera knelt, staring into the Ice Maiden's crimson eyes. Now that she mentioned it, she DID look somewhat familiar...an image of a Koorime sitting up in bed, silently crying...  
  
"...Kaeru?"  
  
Her eyes lit up and she relinquished her grip on his shirt. "You remember now?"  
  
"I think so...Shimatta, ZENKAI!!" Kuronue grasped Kaeru's small shoulders. "Do you know how to get out of here?"   
  
Hardly had those words been spoken then both youkai found themselves back in the dungeon, slightly stunned.  
  
Zenkai eyed them, scowling. "What the HELL does it take for you to die?" he snapped. "How did you escape?"  
  
The chimera smirked, standing up. "While I'd love to take credit for breaking your crap spell, I have a certain Koorime to thank."  
  
"I do what I can," Kaeru said modestly.  
  
"Ah...interfering little bitch." Zenkai returned to his former stoic attitude. "Very well, then. I see the only way to truly destroy you is to first annihilate everything you hold dear." He raised his left hand, a bright red light rapidly gathering in the center of his callused palm. "Let's see, now..." Abruptly, the light shot straight for Kaeru, who braced herself. But it never hit.   
  
It was as if all of it was happening in slow motion. Kuronue facing the attack head-on, defiantly, arms spread out as if to block it. The light smacking into his chest. The chimera being blown backwards and smacking into the stone wall with a great deal of force, hitting the ground with a thud after a sickening crack announced the painful breaking of one of his wings. And then he didn't move at all.  
  
Kaeru didn't have time to fully register this, because the next moment, Yukina had also been tossed carelessly against the wall, crumpling to the floor with a cry.   
  
Hiei dodged the light that Zenkai hurled at him, crimson eyes widening in shock. "...Y...Y...Yukina!!" The sight of his sweet little sister, a trickle of blood oozing down her face, was something he'd never forget.   
  
The Ice Maiden ran over to Kuronue, stumbling slightly, and falling to her knees beside him, running gentle fingers over his wing and doing the best she could to correct the twisted angle. "...Kuro...Kuronue-san, wake up!" There was no response from the motionless chimera. Not even a twitch. She couldn't even detect any life energy left in his body.   
  
Kaeru's eyes stung, and she knew tears were soon to come. "You PROMISED!!" she cried, pounding his chest angrily with her clenched hand. "You promised me...you can't be...Kuronue-saaaaaan!" As she had predicted, several tear-gems clattered to the cold floor. And then she heard something...a low sob.  
  
Raising her head slightly, the Koorime saw Hiei cradling Yukina against him, eyes closed and shoulders heaving. And then she saw something sparkle from the corner of his lid, hitting the ground with a clink, and rolling towards her. A tear-gem.   
  
"...Hiruiseki..." Kaeru whispered, and then her eyes darkened.  
  
"You...BASTARD." Hiei carefully stepped away from Yukina, black fire wreathing his right arm. With a jerk of his hand, the black overrobe was gone, and Hiei was crouching down into a strange stance, the bandages on the afore-mentioned arm disintegrating as the flame raced along it.   
  
"I will not let you live," the Jaganshi stated bitterly. Golden light wrapped around his form, pulsing in response to the dark flames.   
  
Zenkai chuckled coolly. "YOU think you can defeat ME? You don't have the power!"  
  
"Nani??" Hiei growled, about to fire off a sharp retort-then blinked, startled, as someone grasped his right hand. He was even more stunned when he realized who it was. "Kaeru!"  
  
His smaller companion nodded grimly, mouth set in a thin line. "Onegai, Hiei-san...let me help."  
  
"No," he told her flatly.  
  
"I'd never forgive myself if I didn't try!" Kaeru cried vehemently. "Yukina-chan is my friend, and so is Kuronue-san! And you're Yukina-chan's brother, I can't just let you do this alone!"  
  
"I can handle my-" Hiei suddenly stopped, as something registered. She'd said... "...You...you KNOW?? HOW?! Who told you??"  
  
"No one told me," the Ice Maiden replied. "Ruri-san mentioned that Yukina-chan's brother had a Jagan Eye, and I could sense a Koorime aura from you...so I've known for awhile. Don't worry," she added, after seeing his stricken face. "I won't tell her. If she's..." She trailed off, looking over at her limp friend.  
  
"Neither of you will be alive very long, so this is rather pointless," Zenkai interrupted.   
  
Hiei felt something stir from inside his fellow Koorime, and he suddenly changed his mind. "Merge your power with mine," he instructed her.  
  
"...Hai!" Her ruby eyes narrowed, and just the thought of her two friends injured, possibly dead brought her anger to the surface. For the first time in her life, she was furious. She was also scared, but she had help now...and Zenkai would regret attacking her friends.   
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed as well, and his Jagan brightened in response to his ire. Suddenly, both Koorime were enveloped in a bright golden light, a faint tinge of icy-blue infusing the whole thing.  
  
"What the..." Zenkai involuntarily took a step back, robes swishing. The ground shuddered underneath his feet, then exploded as black light pushed through the stone, laced with gold.   
  
Kaeru gripped Hiei's rough hand tightly, their fingers intertwined, their thoughts unified, seeking only one thing-the demise of the Koorime hunter.  
  
  
  
"DIE!" Hiei roared, as the light manifested itself as a shrieking dragon with wide, gaping jaws. Kaeru, who was less violent, just whispered "Please..." under her breath. With her words to guide it, the dragon smacked straight into Zenkai, with a loud scream to accompany the collision, courtesy of the hunter. And then the place exploded.  
  
******  
  
Kia and Kelsey were a bit wobbly once they exited Chuu's truck, both Mirror Holders looking ill.  
  
"That's it!" Rinku cried excitedly, pointing to the stone edifice they stood in front of.   
  
"Good. Let's go, before Chuu makes us drive with him again." Kelsey strode purposefully towards the building, Kia following her.   
  
Suzaku, who was right behind them, suddenly blinked, then grabbed each girl's collar in his hands, dragging them back.  
  
Kia yelped, massaging her neck, and glaring at Suzaku malevolently. "What was THAT for-"  
  
The ground rumbled ominously, and then the whole castle shuddered, starting to collapse, red and orange flames climbing up the walls to feed on anything and everything they could reach.  
  
The small group stood still, staring at the wreckage.  
  
"Oh," the brunette said meekly.   
  
"YUKIIIIIIINA!!!" Kuwabara screamed in anguish. For once, no one made him shut up, still gazing quietly at the flames.  
  
"Yukina?" A young woman stepped forward, followed by a boy, a giant dragon, and an old man. "Is she okay?"  
  
"...Who are you?" Kelsey asked, just as Chuu cried "Koto!"  
  
"Hello, Chuu!" The announcer grinned at him, but the happy expression soon faded, seeing their tense faces. "The last time I saw Yukina and Kaeru, they helped us break free...and now this. I hope they're all right."  
  
"There's someone!" Rinku cried suddenly, his young eyes spotting a speeding shadow, which halted in front of them. Hiei...carrying someone.  
  
"YUKINA-SAN!" Kuwabara swooped down on the Jaganshi and lifted the Ice Maiden into his arms. "My love, my light, my life!"  
  
"Hiei!" Kia went over to assist him, as the youkai swayed dangerously, steadying him. "What happened? Where's Kaeru?"  
  
"...She's...not out yet?" Hiei groaned, then slumped against the Mirror Holder.   
  
"...I see he used it again." Kurama melted out from the shadows with Chitsuko. "It always wears him out." He took Hiei from Kia, sighing.  
  
Chitsuko frowned. "If Kaeru's still in there, we have a problem..."  
  
Kurama nodded, and then his emerald eyes sharpened. "Here." He thrust Hiei at the hanyou and ran into the building, the flames flaring up behind him.  
  
"What's he DOING??" Kelsey cried, exasperated. "Does he WANT to die?!"  
  
"Ix-nay in front of the irlfriend-gay," Kia warned.  
  
"Kurama will be fine," Chitsuko told them, smiling slightly. "After all the times he's watched me do stupid things, guess it's his turn."  
  
******  
  
Thick black smoke filled the smoldering rubble, and stung Kuronue's nostrils, rousing the chimera from his "nap".   
  
"Ouch..." he sat up, rubbing his aching head, and then became aware that he was surrounded by flames...and he was also all alone. "Shimatta!" He tried sensing for the others, but was strangely depleted in spirit energy, and could detect nothing. His curses became louder and more varied when he tried flexing his wings, and had to stop as one of them gave a sharp twinge of pain. He remembered a crippling agony when he had struck the wall...that had diminished slightly, and he was guessing that Kaeru had contributed to that. But...where was she?  
  
Kuronue struggled to his feet, turning his head carefully, and opening his mouth to call for his Koorime charge-only to inhale a mouthful of gray ash. He choked and coughed, spitting out the now-soggy mass, and decided to keep his mouth shut for now.   
  
Up ahead, a section of the burning ceiling fell through, and then a small, frightened scream caught his attention. So he followed it, weaving his way precariously through the flames and chunks of debris, until he caught sight of a huddled figure with sea-green hair hunched in a corner.  
  
"Kaeru!" he called, relieved.  
  
Hearing her name, the Ice Maiden lifted her head, ruby eyes filled with tears and terror, coughing slightly. "...Kuronue-san! Y...you're alive!"  
  
"Well, of course!" Kuronue couldn't stop from smirking, to prove that he was all-powerful. Almighty Kuronue could handle crippled wings and a Koorime hunter, and yet he couldn't seem to handle a petite Koorime with a distrust of most men. Go figure. Now, the chimera beckoned to Kaeru. "C'mon, let's get out of here."  
  
She hiccuped. "I can't..."  
  
"Sure you can!" he encouraged. "Just walk over to me."  
  
Kaeru slowly got to her feet and started towards him-then screamed, dancing back as the flames rose up higher between the two of them.   
  
Kuronue silently cursed. "Kaeru, come ON!"  
  
She shook her head mutely, terrified. "I CAN'T! I...I'm scared..."  
  
"You? Scared?" That surprised him. "You survived a Koorime hunter, you survived having Suzaku as a baby-sitter, you survived drowning, and you say you're scared of a little fire??"  
  
The Koorime hung her head, almost ashamed. "Gomen nasai..."  
  
"Don't apologize." Kuronue took a deep breath. "You're the bravest Koorime I know, and I'm sure you can overcome this." He held out his hand, eyes fixed unwaveringly on Kaeru's pale face.   
  
Slowly eyeing that hand, as if it were some sort of lifeline, Kaeru stepped forward, flinching as the flames licking eagerly at her kimono hem. Fighting the urge to tightly shut her eyes and go back to her corner, she kept walking towards the chimera, her teary gaze meeting his reassuring one trustingly.   
  
And then it happened. Kaeru had almost reached Kuronue when the ceiling completely caved in. The Ice Maiden had time for a single cry, before the whole thing crashed down, burying her under the dust, flames, and stone.   
  
"Shimatta, KAERU!" Kuronue leapt forward, the unfamiliar emotion of panic gripping his chest as he frantically dug through the rubble. When his hand brushed something soft, he seized it, and dragged the unconscious Koorime out by her obi.   
  
"You'd better be alright," the chimera muttered, cradling his charge and brushing ash out of her hair. He rose, looking around. Everywhere he could see, flames rose up to block his exit. He bit his lip. If he couldn't get out of here, both he and Kaeru would die.   
  
"...Kuronue!!" A faint voice called, and then Kurama had burst through the flames, running over to his friend.   
  
"Kurama!" the former thief responded, immensely relieved.   
  
The redheaded Youko nodded, taking a look at Kaeru, and then motioning to the right. "There's an unblocked exit...let's go!"  
  
Outside, Chitsuko was now starting to look worried, and Rinku was hopping from foot to foot. He stopped only when Kelsey asked him if he needed to use the restroom.   
  
"Look!" Kia called suddenly, pointing at a certain point in the flames. The others followed her finger, and saw Kurama and Kuronue running towards them, the latter carrying a small figure.   
  
"Kaeru!!" Suzaku was definitely panicking. "What...did she...is she..."  
  
"Ask questions later," Kuronue said shortly, as they reached the group. "We need to go home now."  
  
The others silently nodded.  
  
"And Chuu..." Kia glared at the youkai. "I'M driving!"  
  
*OOC*  
  
Whoo...sorry this took so long, we're having a bit of a crisis over here...x.x But anyways...next chapter!  
  
* Kaeru, Hiei, and Yukina wake up...and guess who cries first?   
  
* Koenma pays a visit, and there's a choice to be made...  
  
* Kaeru herself has a secret...but IS Zenkai REALLY dead? 


	11. Kuronue's Choice

Well, it looks like I'll be typing this twice. Since the computer must REALLY hate me, and it shut itself off. Before I got a chance to save what I had. *sigh* Anyway...after this, there is ONE more chapter of Hiruiseki. This was actually fun to write. I always enjoy writing comedic chaos...and this was DEFINITELY chaotic comedy. *blinks* Wait...did I just...backwards? Ah, well, never mind. When we last left off, Kuronue was freed from a living nightmare with a bit of assistance from his Koorime charge. And then Zenkai threw Kuronue and Yukina into a wall...resulting in a VERY pissed Hiei and Kaeru. And after the whole place blew up, and Kaeru received a lecture on bravery, we now have three unconscious Koorime, and a tired chimera and rescue crew, headed back to Suzuki's. Not to worry, Kia's driving. ^^;;  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," Kia said over and over again as Chitsuko sat her down in a kitchen chair, wrapping bandages around her head and over the bloody gash on her forehead. "I hate you, I hate you, I-"  
  
"Hold her down, will you, love?" Chuu asked the kitsune nervously, eyeing the angered Mirror Holder. "I'm afraid the gal is gonna try to kill me."  
  
"Try to kill you?" Kia echoed, grinning dangerously. "TRY to kill you? Oh, no, Chuu-I AM going to kill you!!"  
  
"ONCE I'm done wrapping you up," Chitsuko told her firmly.  
  
"If I were you, Chuu, I'd run," Kelsey advised, leaning over Chitsuko's shoulder to survey the damage. "Kia doesn't get mad easily, but once you piss her off..."  
  
"Chitsuko's rather like that, too," Kurama added, before turning to Kuronue, who was carrying the limp Kaeru in his arms. "Suzuki has a spare bedroom you can put her in for now, until we head back to my house."  
  
Yukina and Hiei were already asleep in the room, tucked into small beds, with Z tending to their burns. Kuwabara had screamed so loudly that Kelsey had finally gagged him with one of her handkerchiefs and shoved him into the coat closet along with Suzaku, who had been threatening Kuronue with bodily harm for not protecting Kaeru. The chimera already felt bad enough without that pompous Saint Beast yelling at him.  
  
"Ummm...why, exactly, is Kia gonna kill Chuu?" Rei asked. "Did he get her drunk?"  
  
Rinku explained. It turned out that while Kia was driving, Chuu had been playing bounce-the-rum-bottle-off-of-Suzaku's-head. The youkai had finally snapped at the drunkard, and Chuu had flung the bottle away, hitting Kia in the head and making her head collide with the steering wheel. Needless to say, after she had regained consciousness and Kelsey had apologized to all the drivers near the truck, Kia was ready to shed some intoxicated blood. It was all Chitsuko and Kurama could do to hold her back.  
  
"Can I kill him now?" Kia asked patiently. When Chitsuko nodded, she leapt off the chair, racing after Chuu. The youkai was quick to flee.   
  
Shaking his head, Kuronue carried Kaeru into the spare bedroom, settling her in the third bed and sitting down on the edge, violet eyes trained on the Koorime's pale face.  
  
"She'll be fine," Kurama told him, having followed his friend. "She's just tired."  
  
"Can you blame her?" Chitsuko asked, leaning against Kurama. "She's been through a lot. Yukina too."  
  
Kuronue nodded silently. He knew-but that didn't stop him from being worried.  
  
***  
  
As it were, the three Koorime slept for a day, and then woke up one by one. Yukina was first, and Kuwabara broke through the closet door (much to Suzuki's displeasure) to get to her-only to end up sprawled on the floor, thanks to Shizuru's well-placed foot. Hiei woke up thirty minutes later, and was greeted by Z, Kurama, and the Mirror Holders. And once Hiei and Yukina had been relocated to the living room to relate their harrowing ordeal, Kaeru woke up.  
  
Kuronue peered into the room, seeing the Ice Maiden quietly talking to Mizu and Chitsuko, propped up with several pillows. He fidgeted, wondering if he should come back later when Kaeru wasn't surrounded by friends, but Chitsuko looked up and spotted him. She smiled and nudged Mizu. The kitsune grinned, and both rose, bidding good-bye to their Koorime friend, and left.  
  
"Go get 'er," Mizu whispered, punching the chimera's shoulder lightly. Deciding to ignore that comment, Kuronue walked into the room, stopping when Kaeru looked up.  
  
"...Kuronue-san!" Her eyes lit up.   
  
"Hey, Kaeru..." Kuronue forced his legs to move, and slowly walked over to her bed, sitting down on the edge. "How're you feeling?"  
  
She looked at her bandaged hands ruefully. "I'm fine, Kuronue-san. And yourself?"  
  
"I...uh...fine." Great, Kuronue. What a wit. The chimera looked uneasily over at her hands, feeling guilty. He needed to apologize. "Kaeru, I-"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Well, THAT totally threw him for a loop. "WHAT??"  
  
"I'm sorry," Kaeru repeated. "I put you in danger...I made your job hard for you...and you got hurt..."  
  
Kuronue was baffled. SHE was apologizing to HIM? The lump in his throat grew tighter. If she hadn't helped free him from that nightmare...if he hadn't yelled at her...the fire...and now, here she was, sitting in front of him with an apologetic expression on her face. She was alive, and that was all that mattered.  
  
"Kuronue-san...?" Kaeru tilted her head. "Are...you...daijoubu?"  
  
"I'm fine," he snapped, a bit more harshly than he'd meant it to sound. "You idiot, don't scare me like that ever again! Facing off against Zenkai like that! You could've DIED!"  
  
The Ice Maiden stared down at her wrapped hands. "Gomen nasai..."  
  
That did it. Suddenly, the chimera lunged forward, catching the bewildered Koorime in his arms and hugging her tightly.   
  
"...Kuronue-san...?" Poor Kaeru couldn't breathe. "Kuro-"  
  
Kuronue drew back with a shuddery sigh. "I...I almost lost you..."  
  
Kaeru looked at him closely and thought she could see something glimmering in those dark eyes of his. "Are you crying?"  
  
"No, damn it!" Kuronue hugged her again, and this time the Koorime could feel moisture dampen her neck. He WAS crying.  
  
"You're crying."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Kuronue-san."  
  
"My eyes are watering!" He insisted.  
  
"You're crying." She wrestled one arm free, reaching up to catch the salty wetness on her fingers. And then she felt his mouth on hers.  
  
Surprised, Kaeru instinctively reacted. She froze him.  
  
"...Whoa, that was...whoa." Kelsey almost dropped the instant camera she was clutching.  
  
"It'd be nice if WE could do that, huh Kelsey?" Kia commented.  
  
"Hell yeah." Her friend grinned. "A Shishi ice sculpture."  
  
Kaeru blinked, looking over at them. "You mean...they do this?"  
  
Kia blinked as well. "Umm...yes. When they like you, they kiss you. Or try to, in your case."  
  
"Nice freezing, by the way," Kelsey commented with a grin.  
  
"Ohhh..." Kaeru buried her face in her hands. What had she done? She'd been kissed before, sure...but not like THAT!  
  
"Not to worry!" The blonde assured her. "We'll defrost Mr. Bat and he'll be good as new in no time!"  
  
"Maybe even better," Kia added. And, just like that, the two Mirror Holders dragged the frozen Kuronue off into the kitchen to melt him.  
  
***  
  
Kaeru was soon out of bed, but being treated carefully. She and Kuronue were back at Kurama's house, and the Koorime was swathed in blankets, resting in a worn armchair, while she watched the other three play Go Fish. She hadn't completely recovered her stamina yet, and she was strangely weak. Hiei and Yukina had made full recoveries, but Kaeru hadn't. Her friends puzzled over this until Hiei had grudgingly explained.   
  
"She doesn't have a Jagan eye. She had to tap her own life energy in order to summon the dragon. It'll take some time to get it back."   
  
Now, Kuronue glanced up at Kaeru as he handed Kurama three fives. She was still wan and tired, but he sensed she'd be fine soon. And now he felt EXTREMELY guilty. Why had he tried to kiss a Koorime? She'd never had contact with males before-small wonder that she froze him.  
  
"Hello? Am I interrupting anything?"  
  
The chimera flinched. That voice! He knew that voice. It was HIM.  
  
"What the hell is it now, Koenma?" he demanded irritably.  
  
The child ruler appeared on the couch beside Chitsuko. She looked slightly startled. "Watch your mouth, Bat. There are ladies present."  
  
"When has THAT ever stopped him?" Kurama asked amusedly.  
  
Chitsuko gave him a mock-glare. "Be nice." She turned to the toddler. "So, Koenma, what can we do for you?"  
  
"Well, you see," Koenma looked over at Kaeru uncomfortably. "Kuronue, I think I can release you from your duty now."  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"WHAT?" Kuronue said at last.  
  
Koenma coughed into one of his small hands. "I hate to say this, but Zenkai isn't gone."  
  
Kuronue's reaction was definitely louder. "WHAAAAAAAT?!"  
  
"Exactly." The ruler of Reikai sighed. "Kaeru's still in danger. And it's a lot worse now. If she were to remain here, you three would also be at risk. And I think that's unfair. But, there is a solution."  
  
"Which is...?" Kurama said quietly.  
  
"I can relocate Kaeru to Lord Yomi's palace in Makai. His guards should be suitable enough to protect her, and Yomi is more than capable of defending her if need be."  
  
"Are you saying I can't defend her?" Kuronue growled angrily.  
  
"And how does KAERU feel about this?" Chitsuko interrupted.  
  
Four heads swiveled towards the Koorime. She met their stares with a calm façade. "Me? Koenma-sama has a point. I don't want to put you all in danger."  
  
"You...you don't...want..." Kuronue sputtered, totally flustered.  
  
"I'd prefer to keep you safe." Kaeru rose slowly, wrapping the blankets around herself. "Koenma-sama, I'm ready..."  
  
Koenma nodded. "Don't worry, Kuronue, you can keep your life. I understand."  
  
The chimera shook his head, frustrated. No he didn't. How could he possibly understand what Kaeru meant to him? He'd originally taken this job to see Kurama again and maybe bum some free tear-gems from an Ice Maiden. But now...Kaeru wasn't like the other Koorime. Her innocence and liveliness and interest in normal things never failed to amuse him. Like when she'd discovered Kurama's toaster. Or learned about chicken-fights. And he realized...he didn't want her to go.  
  
Kaeru had almost reached Koenma. Kuronue snapped.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Surprised, Ice Maiden and Reikai Ruler turned to face the chimera.  
  
"I..." Kuronue balled his hands into tight fists. "I don't want to give this up. My job isn't done until Kaeru's safe. And..." he hesitated.  
  
"And?" Koenma prompted.  
  
Kuronue stared at him defiantly. "And I don't want to give HER up." He sauntered over, ruffling Kaeru's sea-green hair. "She's grown on me."  
  
"But...the danger..." the Koorime began.  
  
"We'll be fine," Kurama assured her. "Kuronue's not alone in this. He has two Youkos, the Mirror Holders, and a few other powerful youkai to assist him."  
  
"You're loved, Kaeru," Chitsuko said with a smile.  
  
"So there." Kuronue picked up Kaeru, setting her on his right shoulder. "She stays. Because she's loved."  
  
Koenma hid a smile with his hand. "I see...well, then, I wish you all the best of luck." And, just like that, he was gone. And Kaeru was still here. Kuronue vowed that he'd protect her-no matter what. After all...he DID have a promise to keep.  
  
*OOC*  
  
One more chapter! *dances* Wheee...my goodness, Kaeru froze Kuronue...who expected THAT? *sweatdrops at all the hands raised* Ah, well. Now then! NEXT Chapter!  
  
* The Koorime go to school...and Hiei blows up a classroom...and Kaeru freezes the school bully. Heh...you KNEW that'd happen, didn't you?  
  
* Somehow, Hiei gets stuck in a locker! O.o;; HUH??  
  
* It's the Mirror Holders and Chitsuko to the rescue when Hiei REALLY loses his temper at school... 


	12. End Results

Attention, people! This is the VERY last chapter of Hiruiseki!! Don't worry, there WILL be a sequel, but just thought you should know...Last chapter, Kuronue went all sentimental and sappy on Kaeru, who, true to form, froze him. And now...well...something very chaotic is about to take place. Umm...for dedications, I'd like to thank Kelsey, Mizu, and Lexi-chan for all their help and support. Also all of my reviewers, who totally make my day. ^^ Especially when I talk to them on AIM (AKA Lexi-chan, Kimpfn, Celebrindae...) So, thanks everyone for helping me so much! ^^ The pug salutes you. I'd just like to say that it takes me a long time to come up with some of these ideas, so I'd appreciate it if some people wouldn't take them and adapt them for your own stories. I'm flattered, but they're MY ideas, and I'm sure you people can come up with other interesting stuff of your own. So if you do it, I will hunt you down. ^^ Thank you for your time.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"How do I look?" Yukina asked nervously, turning in a slow circle for Kaeru's inspection, her blue pleated skirt swishing around her legs.   
  
"You look fine," her friend assured her, smiling. Like Yukina, Kaeru was wearing the Sarayashiki school uniform. She now adjusted the yellow scarf, smoothing her own skirt down. "Where's Hiei-san?"  
  
Yukina giggled. "Kia-san, Kelsey-san, and Chitsuko-san are still trying to drag him out from under the bed."  
  
"Nani??" The Ice Maiden stared wide-eyed at her friend. Then they both heard it.  
  
"Hiei, come ON!" That was Kia, sounding extremely frustrated.   
  
"There's three of us and one of you," Chitsuko added reasonably, although her tone matched the Mirror Holder's.  
  
"So come out!" Kelsey called.  
  
"Go away!" Hiei was definitely peeved.  
  
Kia sighed. "Kaeru and Yukina aren't hiding under the bed! So stop being a wimp and hiding under there!"  
  
"I'm NOT a wimp! I'm just not going."  
  
"Heave-HO!" Kelsey yelled suddenly.   
  
Both Koorime blinked as there was a particularly-loud crash, followed by a rapid succession of curses and yells, mostly courtesy of Hiei.  
  
"It's only temporary!!" Chitsuko insisted as she marched a protesting Hiei outside. Kaeru and Yukina followed, along with Kelsey and Kia.  
  
"To see if you can blend in at a ningen school," Kia explained. "It'll be harder for Zenkai to spot you there."  
  
"ONE day," Hiei growled finally, shrugging Chitsuko's hand off of his shoulder. "That's it."  
  
Like the Koorime, he too wore a school uniform-only, it had been Kuwabara's, so Kia had had to do a LOT of adjustments to alter it to fit Hiei.  
  
"Don't you look spiffy!" Kelsey swiftly patted Hiei under the chin, ignoring the dangerous glare of the Jaganshi. "A regular little schoolboy."  
  
"Be nice," Kia warned, trying not to smile, and failing miserably. "Now, have fun, you three!"  
  
"Ja ne!" Kaeru called, waving, as she and Yukina ran off, Hiei lagging behind with a sour look on his face.  
  
The three girls looked at each other, and burst out laughing.  
  
***  
  
"Class, we have...THREE new students today..." The teacher looked puzzled, looking at the three Koorime. "...Are you related?"  
  
"No," Hiei said, just as Yukina said "Yes." They stared at each other, horrified.  
  
"We're triplets," Kaeru said quickly.  
  
"Hmmm..." He didn't look convinced, glancing down at the slip of paper you held. "So...we have...Yukina, Kaoru, and Hiei." He smiled at Hiei. "Can we call you Hi?"  
  
"Call me that, and I'll rip out your-" Hiei's sharp retort was nullified as Kaeru nudged him warningly.  
  
"Hi, then. Now, which one of you is Kaoru?"  
  
"KAERU," the Ice Maiden corrected patiently. "That's me."  
  
The teacher shrugged. "Yukina, Hi, and Kaoru. Have a seat, you three."  
  
They obeyed, Hiei trying to restrain himself from whipping out his katana and murdering this man, and Kaeru wondering if their teacher was deaf.  
  
A ridiculously-tall boy with ridiculously-tall hair leaned over to examine Kaeru, who blinked at him. "...Your eyes are red. Smoked some stuff lately, huh?"  
  
"...Nani?" Kaeru regarded him with obvious puzzlement. "Smoking is bad for you..."  
  
He smirked. "I like your attitude, sweetie. What say you and I-"  
  
"She's not interested," Hiei said calmly. He ignored the boy's baleful glare and opened his book, pretending he cared about seeing Spot run.  
  
***  
  
The day went by rather quickly. Kaeru, Yukina, and Hiei ate lunch together, and both Yukina and Kaeru kept away from certain boys, who seemed TOO interested in them. Yukina had already gotten a comment about her hair, and had been asked where she bought the dye for it. And Hiei had been tempted to kill his classmates at least seven times already. It was a miracle that no one had lost an arm, a leg, a nose, or an ear already. Of course, he HAD hypnotized the lunch lady in the cafeteria to give him extra chocolate ice cream, but hey...that was minor.  
  
"This...school isn't so bad," Yukina decided.   
  
Kaeru nodded in agreement. "Most of the ningens seem nice."  
  
"It's an act," Hiei muttered. "Don't trust them."  
  
The bell rang, and the three looked up, rising to their feet simultaneously. "You'll need your math book today, Hiei-san," Kaeru told him, as she and Yukina headed inside. The Jaganshi sighed, but obediently went to his locker...he didn't see the need for such trivial and annoying ningen items, but...when in Rome...  
  
It came as a complete surprise. For once, Hiei let his guard down as he rummaged in the tall locker for his math book. And then...he found himself being lifted up and stuffed quite roughly into the locker. The door slammed shut, and the fire youkai found himself trapped in this odd, cramped prison.  
  
"Little snot," a familiar voice snarled...that boy who'd been talking to Kaeru earlier. "THAT'LL teach you."  
  
Hiei let out a raged snarl, trying to force the door open. The only thing he accomplished was getting his math book and his reading book piled on top of his head.   
  
The boy laughed snidely. "It's useless, shrimp. Hope you enjoy spending the weekend-"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Kaeru! Hiei froze, peering out through the little slats in the locker. Sure enough, the Koorime was standing there, looking at the boy curiously.   
  
"Kaoru!" Hiei's attacker said nervously, wringing his hands. "I was...I was uh..."  
  
Stuffing Hiei in a locker, because I am an idiotic ningen who needs to have his throat ripped out through his nose and I have no idea who I'm messing with, Hiei said silently.  
  
"Talking to Hiei-san's locker," Kaeru finished for him. "And it's Kaeru, not Kaoru."  
  
"...Whatever." The boy leaned closer to the Ice Maiden. "So...wanna walk to class together?"  
  
Kaeru, about to reply, blinked when there came an audible thud...originating from Hiei's locker. "What was that?"  
  
"What? What was what?" Hiei was pleased to hear a panicked note creep into the boy's voice.  
  
"That...sound..." Kaeru walked over to Hiei's locker, jumping back when it banged again. Then, she started to suspect... "...HIEI-SAN??"  
  
"Took you long enough," the Jaganshi answered, somewhat nastily.  
  
The Koorime whirled, fixing the boy with a glare, which was rather out of odds on her sweet face. "Why is he in a locker? You...you...you DIDN'T!"  
  
He smirked, running a hand through his tousled black hair. "Of course I did. Now, how about a kiss, sweetheart?" He grabbed the scarf on Kaeru's uniform, dragging her closer to him and lowering his head to smooch her.   
  
Obviously, he'd never dealt with an ornery Ice Maiden before. Kaeru froze him before his lips came even REMOTELY close to touching hers.  
  
"I don't like you," she informed the solid ice block, tapping it with her index finger, before turning back to the locker. "Hiei-san, what's your combination?"  
  
"How the hell should I know??" He demanded.  
  
The girl sighed. "Otherwise, you're stuck here."  
  
Hiei frowned in the darkness. Now...what was the order... "Try thirteen-twenty-three-zero," he said at last.  
  
Kaeru tried, spinning the lock deftly. Then she tugged on the handle. It didn't budge. "...Are you sure?"  
  
"No."  
  
Both Koorime sighed, and Kaeru tried several different combinations, such as twenty-three-zero-thirteen and zero-thirteen-twenty-three. None were successful.  
  
Forty minutes later, Kaeru rested her head on the cool metal, panting slightly and starting to get a headache. "I think your locker hates you..."  
  
"..." Hiei was on the verge of losing it completely. Fine. If the damned ningen locker wasn't going to release him, he'd have to break out of here on his own. "Stand back."  
  
Kaeru didn't reply, not having heard him over the chatter of a group of schoolgirls rushing down the hall. So Hiei assumed she had gotten out of the way. The Jaganshi closed his eyes briefly, the Jagan glowing underneath its white cover, as he called on his energy.  
  
Three seconds later, the entire row of lockers exploded, doors and locks flying outward, followed by books, papers, and someone's pet squirrel. Unfortunately for Kaeru, she HADN'T moved out of the way, and hit the wall, along with everything else.  
  
Someone screamed, and hysterical students raced to safety, almost trampling each other in their own panic. At least, this had one advantage. Hiei was free. He leapt lightly to the ground, looking around for Kaeru-and discovered the poor Ice Maiden buried under a pile of battered locker doors, having lost consciousness.  
  
With a sigh, the Jaganshi settled his "sister" on his back, stepping carefully over the rubble and the ice statue of Kaeru's unfortunate suitor and heading off to class. Screw his algebra book-he was getting Yukina and going home. Dodging a few screaming girls, he slid the door open to the classroom. "Yukina, let's go."  
  
His actual sister looked at him, the terror in her ruby eyes quickly converting to relief. "Hiei-san!"  
  
Hiei frowned, assessing the situation. Yukina was surrounded by three of his more burly (and stupid) classmates. One of them had his hand on the Koorime's shirt. Hiei saw this, and rage started to bubble from his insides. How DARE they? Black fire started to form on the palm of his right hand. "Scum," he stated, his voice a soft and deadly whisper.  
  
***  
  
"...Hey, do you hear sirens?" Kia paused, abandoning her lunchbox as she looked up.  
  
"Heading for..." Chitsuko did a quick mental calculation. "Sarayashiki High School."  
  
For a moment, the girls stared at each other in total horror.  
  
"No..." Kelsey whispered.  
  
Kia groaned. "Hiei!" And, just like that, the Mirror Holders and the hanyou took off for the school at a dead run, ignoring the questions from their classmates and the approving whistles from the male student body as the skirts flared around their bare legs.  
  
"Perverts," Kelsey grumbled.  
  
"We'll get 'em later," Chitsuko promised her. "For now, let's get to that school before Hiei blows it up."  
  
***  
  
"He's gonna blow up the school!"  
  
"We're gonna die!"  
  
"Children, PLEASE calm down!"  
  
"That midget blew up all those lockers AND a classroom already! We're next!"  
  
Hiei stood on the school roof, the wind rustling the black spikes of his hair, crimson eyes irritated. Yukina was peering over the edge at the ground, feeling slightly sick. And Kaeru was still pretty much out of it, draped limply on Hiei's strong back.  
  
"Just...stop the flame...and come down!" Mr. Takenaka shouted through a megaphone. "VERY SLOWLY!"  
  
The Jaganshi smirked. He wasn't going to listen to these ningen idiots anymore.   
  
"What's going on??" The girls had finally reached the school. Kia stopped, staring at the flames spilling through the second story window. And then Chitsuko spotted Hiei and the Ice Maidens on the roof.   
  
"Hoo..." the golden-haired girl sighed.  
  
"You...you KNOW him?" Baffled, the Principal lowered his megaphone slightly to stare at them.  
  
Kelsey made a face. "Sadly, yes."  
  
"He's...our...umm...little brother..." Kia suddenly regretted having said that.   
  
"All of yours?" Takenaka raised both eyebrows. "I had no idea you three were related."  
  
"Ah...yes..." Kia was REALLY regretting this now. "Umm...Chitsuko is my step-sister...and Kelsey was...ah...born...when...our parents...you know." She was starting to turn red. "And...we adopted Hiei...and Yukina...and Kaeru...and stuff."  
  
"I see...then will you kindly take your brother home? He's terrifying my students."  
  
Unbeknownst to them, all three girls were thinking the exact same thing: I can't BELIEVE he BOUGHT that!  
  
"Yes, sir, right away!" Kelsey said hurriedly, snatching the megaphone from the startled man. "HIEI, YOU BAKA, GET YOUR FIRE PUNK ASS DOWN HERE SO WE CAN GO HOME!"  
  
"He's a pyromaniac," Chitsuko explained to Takenaka sweetly. "We've tried to break him out of the habit, but I guess he's grown addicted to it."  
  
"I need an aspirin..." the Principal tottered off.   
  
"Catch Yukina," Hiei said shortly, tossing his sister down. Kelsey caught her, setting the Koorime down, and stepping back as the Jaganshi landed a split second later.  
  
Kia blinked. "Hiei, why is Kaeru unconscious?"  
  
"Locker," was his terse reply, as he pushed ahead of the girls, heading home.   
  
"Whose bright idea was this?" Kelsey asked tiredly, as they trudged along.  
  
Kia shrugged. "Hopefully not mine."  
  
"DEFINITELY not mine," Chitsuko said definitively.   
  
"What say we just blame Yusuke?" the brunette suggested. "It's almost always his fault, anyway."  
  
Kelsey grinned. "Good idea."  
  
***  
  
  
  
"I LET HER GO WITH YOU FOR ONE DAMN DAY, and you let THIS happen?!"   
  
Kaeru opened her eyes, blinking, and sliding off Hiei's back. "...Is school over already?"  
  
"Yes, Kaeru," Kurama said with a sigh. "School is definitely over."  
  
Suzaku was still livid. "I can't believe I agreed to this!"  
  
"You didn't," Kia reminded him. "You kept complaining until Kelsey smacked you with Suzuki's piggy-bank."  
  
"So THAT'S how it broke!" Suzuki glowered at Kelsey. The blonde glared at Kia.  
  
"You weren't supposed to tell, remember??"  
  
The girl sweatdropped. "...Oops."  
  
"Never again," Hiei growled. "I'm never going to that place again."  
  
"I thought it was fun!" Yukina said brightly.  
  
"Me too." Then Kaeru frowned. "Except for Hiei-san getting stuck in the locker..."  
  
Suddenly, she was the center of attention, as everyone leaned towards the Koorime.  
  
"The midget got stuck in a locker?" Kuronue asked, eyes agleam. Perfect blackmail.  
  
"Do tell," Rei said interestedly.  
  
"Tell and I kill you," Hiei whispered in the Ice Maiden's ear.   
  
"Kill her and I kill you," the chimera warned the Jaganshi.  
  
"Unless I kill him first." Suzaku scowled.  
  
"No one kills anyone, no one gets killed." Mizu sighed. "Males."  
  
"Can't live with them, can't live..." Rei paused. "With them."  
  
Kaeru smiled. To think she'd actually once been terrified of coming to Ningenkai...but, if she hadn't, not only would she be dead, she never would have met all these wonderful people...even Hiei. And especially Kuronue. Yes, she thought, it was definitely worth it.  
  
***OOC***  
  
I'm doooone! *dances around hysterically* I'm done, I'm done, and...I'm DONE! I don't know when the sequel will be up...but probably after Densebyou's first chapter, I'm guessing. ^^ Thanks to all and please review for the last time... 


End file.
